Dark Rising: Call Of The Night
by Ares
Summary: ::COMPLETED:: Set just after the movie. My spin on how some of the mutants get to the mansion. Starring Kurt, Remy, the X-folks and some original characters. Chapter Ten: I can't think of a summary. Just read it, k?
1. Chapter One

Okay __

Okay. I used to watch the comic version of X-Men, and I seem to remember Rogue, Scott and Logan meeting Kurt in a German monastery where the monks were mad because Rogue was a girl, not in a circus like people seem to think. I don't know which way is right, but I'm going with the German monastery just 'cause it's more fun.

Also, this is set just after X-Men: The Movie. Logan is off somewhere, but rest assured he will be in this fic. I love him too much to leave him out.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'd like to, but I don't. I own Dreamer, Aura, Raptor and Sabrina. If you for some weird reason want to use them, ask me first.

Author's Note: this is the first story in a possible trilogy or saga, depending on my Muse. Review it for me, please, so I can tell whether people like what I'm writing. Feedback is always good.

Dark Rising: Call Of The Night

****

Chapter One

Deep in the heart of Germany there was a large monastery. The monks had always lived a peaceful, holy life that was untouched by the evils that plagued the Western world.

However, their holiness was somewhat tarnished by the presence of the blue demon. There were some among them who would gladly kill it, but Brother Ethaniel was not such a man. He knew that the blue demon, no matter how strange it was, was a creation of God and must be treated so, like all other creatures.

Brother Ethaniel was, at heart, an honest, kind man. He respected other humans and was less judgmental of mutants than some of the people he'd met. He was, essentially, an accepting man.

But even he had trouble accepting what stood in front of him.

A man wearing a rose-coloured visor over his eyes, obviously one of the 'mutants' that those foolish Americans had been prattling about two months ago. He wasn't the problem. Brother Ethaniel had nothing against mutants as long as they didn't harm people. No, the man, even if he was a mutant, was not a problem. His companion was.

She was young, in her mid teens. Very pretty, though Brother Ethaniel had long since disregarded females as anything but friends. Her long brown hair had a streak of white and she wore gloves.

"Th-there has never been a woman in a monastery," Brother Ethaniel spluttered. "It would tempt the monks of lesser will!"

"Brother Ethaniel, we won't be here for long. We just want to look around, see if there's anyone who might be—" the man began. Brother Ethaniel interrupted.

"Blessed with individuality, yes, you told me before that you were looking for mutants. Very well, if you will not be staying long then follow me. I will show you around."

He turned and led the two across the stone courtyard. Rogue glanced around and shivered. The man noticed and asked, "there a problem, Rogue?"

"Ah don't know, Scott. Ah cain't help but feel we're bein' watched."

Unbeknownst to them, they **_were_** being watched. White eyes followed their movements from the dark tower above the courtyard, a blue tail lashed behind the watching figure. A three-fingered hand rested against the stone wall as the figure took a step forward, curious about the newcomers.

Rogue still felt eyes on her and looked up at the tower that overlooked the courtyard. She saw a shadowy figure dart back into the darkness and turned to Brother Ethaniel.

"Brother, who lives in that tower?" she asked, pointing. Brother Ethaniel looked surprised and mildly afraid.

"That is where the blue demon lives, miss. Many of the brothers are afraid of him. He has caused us no harm, but he is uncanny to look upon; he has the form of a human, but he is covered in blue fur. His ears are pointed, like the elves in tales, his hands have but three fingers and he has a tail. I do not know what to make of him."

He noticed the look Rogue shot at Scott. "You think he may be blessed with individuality? One of these 'mutants' that you seek?"

"He might be," Scott said. "Is there a way we could talk to him?"

"Nobody has ever tried before. Myself and some of the other brothers leave food out at night, when he roams around the monastery while we sleep. Brother Rudy seems to think he watches over us as a watchdog would, although there is no doubting his intelligence. I suppose of you were to wait in the courtyard at night he might speak with you."

So later that evening, as the sun sank below the horizon, Rogue and Scott waited in the courtyard. When the sun finally disappeared and everything was dark, Rogue looked back up at the tower.

Two white eyes looked back at her from the shadows. She smiled and made a welcoming gesture. Scott followed her gaze and waited.

The white eyes vanished.

Expecting the 'demon' to come from one of the doors to the courtyard, they all jumped when a 'BAMF' echoed in the courtyard and, in a cloud of smoke that smelled of sulphur and brimstone, the 'demon' appeared in front of them.

Brother Ethaniel had been right. The figure standing in front of them was entirely covered in blue fur; the parts of him they could see, anyway. He wore faded pants and not much else; Rogue could see the muscles of his upper body rippling under blue fur. A tail waved behind him as he regarded them with white eyes, his head slightly to the side, reminding Rogue of a curious cat.

"Hi. Ah'm Rogue, and this is Scott," she said, extending her hand. The blue-furred boy… how old **_was_** he? He didn't **_look_** old, in his teens maybe… slowly took her hand in his own three-fingered one and said, in heavily accented English, "I am Kurt. Why are you here? We don't see Americans often, much less beautiful American girls."

"We're here to look for mutants," Rogue said, slightly flustered by his compliment. He nodded. "_Ja_, and it appears you have found one. What do you want with me?"

Scott explained about the School for the Gifted, a refuge for mutants. Rogue asked, "don't ya ever get tired of bein' called a demon and bein' feared?"

"_Ja_, there are times I wish it wasn't so. Why? Is that why you came, to take me to this school of yours?"

"We came to **_ask_** if you want to come," Scott said, emphasising the word 'ask'. Kurt looked at him silently for a few minutes, then said slowly, "I have to admit this isn't the best of homes. Half the men here think I am a demon, sent by Satan, and the other half don't know what to think. But it is my home. Am I supposed to just leave?"

"We won't make ya come with us. But Ah wish ya'd—"

Rogue was cut off by the shouts that came from the monastery. A group of men were approaching them, brandishing torches, pitchforks and other makeshift weapons. Two men held the body of a pretty blonde girl, her fair skin marred by scratches and her throat slit.

"This is the work of the demon!" one of the men shouted. "Nobody could touch a witch but a demon. It must be destroyed before it harms any more of our families!"

Kurt shot a quick glance at Rogue and Scott. "I didn't kill that girl," he said. "I don't even know who she is."

"Scott, if he stays here they'll kill him," Rogue said. Scott nodded tensely. "I know. I just don't see how we can get past so many people."

An elderly monk with grey hair and a long beard pushed past the mob and walked up to Kurt. His green eyes were sad.

"My son, you must leave this place. If you remain and these men get their hands on you, I will not be able to help you."

Rogue watched as Kurt bowed his head, mutely accepting what the old man said. He and the man embraced quickly, then the monk hobbled back to the monastery and Kurt turned to Rogue and Scott.

"I will come with you."

@@@

Remy LeBeau grinned at his two friends, Daniel "Dreamer" Whitlock and Kristin "Aura" Langley. They were standing in front of a jewelry store. Dreamer shook his head. "No way. This is too much, even f' ya, LeBeau."

"Care t' make a wager on dat, _mon ami_?"

"I learned not ta wager with ya long ago, Remy. We gonna stand 'round yappin' all naht?"

Aura sighed and brushed her long red-and-green-striped hair away from her eyes. "Look, guys, you two can have a battle of testosterone later. If we stay here much longer someone's gonna notice and call the cops on us."

Dreamer turned gold eyes to her. "Aura's got a point. But Ah'd smell cops a mahle away. Long as they're only humans, Ah c'n track 'em."

Across the street, a man wearing a trench coat and a wide-brimmed hat shadowing his yellowy-green face watched the three teenagers intently. Confirming that these were the ones he'd been sent to look for.

Dreamer was the obvious leader. He was a few years older than Aura, and about the same age as Remy, though no older than seventeen or eighteen. His short, spiky hair was dark blue and his eyes were gold. During the few hours Toad had watched, he'd only smiled twice, at some remark Aura made.

Aura was about sixteen. She had long red-and-green striped hair that she'd pulled back into a ponytail and pink eyes, like a white rabbit. She laughed a lot and seemed not to notice the stares her odd colouring earned. When she did, she merely raised her eyebrows and made the passerby feel as if it was them who looked different.

Remy was midway between tall and short. His auburn hair was longish and fell into eyes that were red on black. He spoke with a heavy Creole accent and flicked a deck of cards between his hands while he and his friends contemplated the lock on the jewelry-store door.

Toad nodded to himself. These were the three he was after. Daniel Whitlock, Kristin Langley and Remy LeBeau. The guy who'd hired Toad, Mystique and Sabretooth as extra backup had told them that these three had some of the most interesting powers he'd seen since he'd watched the girl called Rogue, now one of the X-Men.

Toad hissed at the very thought of the X-men, then suppressed his anger. The job was what mattered, not past grievances. Though from what Damien had said, he'd have his chance at revenge soon enough. Right now he had to follow these three and make sure they stayed alive long enough for Damien's machine to be completed.

He continued studying the teenagers. Street kids, both of them. They'd been living in New York for three months according to Damien. Apparently they'd met when they were much younger, in an orphanage. A boy from New Orleans, one from France and a girl from Georgia.

A guy who looked like he'd give Sabretooth a run for his money sidled up to Toad. "You I.D'd them?" the muscleman asked. Toad nodded. "They're the ones. Now what?"

"Now we wait," Dusk replied. "Damien wants us to follow them, make sure they stay alive. If they get hurt, fine. Just not killed."

Toad recalled Damien's parting words — "don't kill them. Scare them by all means, hurt them if it makes you happy. But if even **_one_** of them comes back dead I will make you wish you were with Magneto in his little plastic prison."

Back across the street, Dreamer sniffed. "Ah c'n smell cops," he said. "An' a few mutants, but mainly cops. We better scoot."

They left the front of the jewelry store and ducked into a nearby alley, cutting through to Central Park. As they walked across the grass, Dreamer frowned. "Ah'm still gettin' scent from a mutant. Someone's followin' us," he said. Aura smirked. "No offence, Dreamer, but why would anyone follow us? Nobody cares what happens to us."

"That's not true," a soft female voice said. The three teenagers whirled around and looked at the woman standing behind them.

She was pretty, with reddish hair and a gentle smile. She continued, "I care what happens. Because I'm like you, a mutant. Have you heard of Xavier's School for the Gifted?"

Dreamer raised his eyebrows. "A school f' 'gifted' kids. 'N'other words, a preppy private school. Ya wanna tell us what that has ta do with us?"

"It's not just a school, it's a refuge for mutants," the woman said. "I know the Professor would like to meet you three. Why don't you come for a few days, see if you like it? If not, you can always leave."

The three street kids still looked skeptical. Jean smiled to herself and pulled the trump card. "You'll have food and a warm bed, at least."

Remy, Dreamer and Aura exchanged glances. Then Dreamer looked back at the woman. "We'll come."

@@@

Two girls walked down the street at dusk. Both were pretty, both had straight dark hair and white skin. Apart from that they were opposites.

One of the girls wore bright yellow, even down to bright yellow boots. She had the look of a typical teenage teenybopper mall-rat, right down to the bags from the Gap and Body Shop.

The other girl was taller and wore tight black Spandex pants, a black leotard, black leather boots and a black leather jacket. She gave off a vibe of independence, toughness, a vibe that said "don't touch me, don't even think of trying to take advantage of me or I'll do very painful things to your face."

The shorter girl looked up at her friend again, frowning at the bruise on one cheekbone. "For god's sake, Raptor, you can come stay with me for a few days if you want. My parents won't mind. I think you should get away from Richard for a while."

Raptor shook her head fiercely. "No, Jubilee. He gets worse when I leave. If I went away I'd just be in for a bigger beating when I got back. At least this way he's not as bad."

"Rap, maybe we should call the cops. He shouldn't keep hitting you. I mean, he's your foster-father! He's supposed to protect you, not hurt you."

"No! It's not his fault Jubes, he doesn't know what he's doing when he's drunk. I'll deal with it," Raptor said urgently.

They turned down an alley, taking the shortcut to Raptor's house. At the door, Jubilee hugged her friend. They air-kissed and Raptor went inside.

Almost immediately, Jubilee could hear Richard start yelling. Then came the sound of a fist on flesh, and a pained cry. Smothering tears, Jubilee ran for her house.

Several hours later, her mobile rang. She picked up sleepily and said, "hunh?"

"Jubes?"

The voice was muffled and choked with tears. Jubilation frowned. "Rap? That you?"

"Jubes, I gotta get away. You were right before, I can't take this. I don't know what got into him tonight, but I can't stay. Meet me in the alley?"

"Sure, Rap. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jubilee hung up and quickly got dressed. She slipped outside and waited in the alley.

A few minutes passed before Raptor showed up, carrying a duffel bag. She was wearing Spandex pants and a leotard, but they were different to the ones she'd been wearing before. These were still black, but the pants had silver streaks down one leg and the leotard had a red heart across the chest. She was sobbing and holding her wrist.

"Raptor?"

When the light from the streetlight hit Raptor's face, Jubilee gasped. Raptor's face was a mass of bruises and cuts, some still bleeding freely. Her right eye was swelling and turning black-and-blue, and her black hair was matted with blood. Her left wrist looked like it might be broken.

"C'mon, Rap, let's get outta here," Jubilee said, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders. Raptor sniffled and said, "I'm not going back, Jubes. I don't care what happens, I'm not going back to that bastard."

"Where are you gonna go?" Jubilee asked. "You know my place is the first place he'd look."

"I don't know, Jubes. I'm just gonna hitch upstate, maybe go to New York. I got a few friends I can stay with there, at least until I turn eighteen."

Jubilee hesitated, then said, "I'm gonna come with you. It'll be fun! Just come to my place and let me pack a few things."

Raptor smiled slightly, despite the discomfort of her bruised face. "You really want to Jubes?"

"Hell yeah! Who knows, maybe we'll meet a cute truckie who'll give us a lift," Jubilee giggled. Raptor laughed softly.

They went to Jubilee's house. Raptor cleaned up her cuts while Jubilee threw some things in a bag, including about a thousand dollars in cash. Then she shouldered the bag, scrawled a note to her parents and said, "let's hit the road."

She burst into giggles again. "Sorry. Always wanted to say that. Come on, let's get going."

@@@

Sabrina Hunter riffled through her locker, looking for her chemistry textbook. She heard footsteps approaching her, which stopped beside her, and she stifled a groan. _((Great. The last thing I need is Ryan Lopez making some snide remark about me.))_

"Sabrina! I appear to have mislaid some entrails, you wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?"

Sabrina turned to face the boy who insisted she was a witch. "Gee, Ryan, I don't know, have you tried up your ass?"

She turned and stormed down the hall, ignoring the gasps from other students. She was used to people calling her a witch, used to all the snide remarks and people asking her for potions to turn someone into a frog. That didn't mean she liked it.

"Wow, you look pissed," a guy called. "What happened, you lost your broomstick?"

She ignored him, her anger building up. She forced herself to contain it.

"Everyone knew your mother was a witch. Like mother like daughter huh Sabrina?"

Sabrina spun around and glared at the girl who'd spoken. "What did you say?"

"I said your mum was a witch. Everyone knows. And you're a little witchy slut just like her."

Sabrina felt pressure building behind her eyes as she tried to contain her anger. Then a girl threw a piece of fruit at her. "Go away, witch! We don't want you here!"

She snapped. Her eyes flew open and beams of light lanced from them toward the girl who'd thrown the fruit at her. Luckily for the girl, the beams missed and blew a hole in the wall.

The beams vanished, but Sabrina's one-blue eyes were now glowing red, as if they were lit by lasers. She spoke in a voice that sounded like it had been run through a synthesiser.

"Never say anything about my mother again."

A calm, cool woman's voice interrupted. "All right, students, please go to your classes. I'll take care of things here."

Sabrina whipped her head around and glared at the African-American woman walking toward her. The other woman's long white hair crackled with electricity, and Sabrina blinked at the sight of another mutant.

Not that she was 'seeing' as people knew it. With her eyes the way they were, colour was nonexistent. Outlines were undefined, but heat was visible in ultra-violet shades. Every movement the other woman made seemed slower than it really was, though Sabrina's reflexes weren't changed.

"Sabrina, my name is Storm. I'm from Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. I'd like you to come there."

"Why?"

"Because there are people like us there. Mutants who understand what it's like to be a mutant. I think you'd fit in there."

Sabrina considered this, letting her eyes go back to normal. A strand of hair fell in her face and she smiled. Her blonde hair was as soft and bright as if it had just been conditioned. _((Maybe using my power automatically gives me a good hair day,))_ she mused. She looked up at Storm.

"All right. I'll come."

__

TBC. In the next chapter, Logan! In a truck with two girls! And a metal thing! (Don't worry, it's nothing bad.) Also, Kurt, Remy, Dreamer, Aura and Sabrina come to the mansion.


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, here's chapter two __

Okay, here's chapter two. Thanks to all those people who reviewed. R+R please!

Disclaimer: same deal as chapter one. Rachael, Dusk, Damien, Lance and aforementioned mutants are mine. If you want to use them as me first.

****

Chapter Two

Logan drove down the long road and slowed when he approached a bar. _((Man I need a drink. Maybe a fight. Something to get my mind off those nightmares.))_

He pulled over and went inside, several other truckies doing the same thing. Then a quicker movement caught his eye.

He turned his head and watched two dark-haired girls jump down from the cabin of a truck. The smaller one grinned and said, "thanks, mister!" before both headed into the bar. The shorter girl was wearing bright yellow and the taller girl was wearing Spandex, not always a good idea in a place with so many guys with no morals.

Logan followed the two girls in. They reminded him of Rogue when he first met her and he didn't want them to get hurt, even though he didn't even know them. _((Hanging with red-eye and his friends has rubbed off on me,))_ he thought as he sat down at the bar, a few seats to the left of the girls.

The taller girl gestured for the bartender to come over. "You mix a good martini?" she asked. The bartender replied, "if you're old enough."

She gave him a dirty look and flipped an ID in his face. The man growled and turned to make the drinks. Logan smiled to himself; no way were these girls old enough to drink. This bartender couldn't tell a fake ID if it came up and bit his nose off.

After the taller girl downed her martini, she turned to her friend. "You wanna see if we can't win a little cash in pool?" she asked, gesturing to the pool table. The shorter girl grinned and both stood up and headed for the pool table.

Over the course of a few hours, Logan watched them win well over three hundred dollars from the other men and women. The taller, Spandex-clad girl stuffed the notes in her pocket and thumped the cue onto the table.

"That's enough for now. I want another drink."

She and her friend sat down at the bar again. Logan had noticed that the shorter girl only drank water or soda while the taller girl ordered alcoholic beverages.

After another hour, at about eleven o'clock, they paid for their drinks and left.

Logan drained the last of his beer and paid the bartender. He stood up and went outside, intending to go to his truck and drive away.

Then he saw the two girls, both shouldering bags and walking along the side of the road. They weren't making any indications that they wanted a ride, but he knew weariness when he saw it. Those girls would be glad for the chance to sleep instead of walk.

He got in the truck and drove it up to them, opening the passenger door. "You want a ride?" he asked gruffly. The girls exchanged a glance, then the taller one asked, "only if it's no trouble."

"If it was I wouldn't have offered. Where you headed?"

"We don't exactly know. We figured New York."

"That's where I'm going. Get in."

The girls climbed in and shoved their bags in the back with the rest of Logan's stuff. The shorter girl said, "I'll sit up back for a while," and climbed over the seat while the taller one strapped her seatbelt on and tugged the sleeves of her jacket into place.

"What's your name?" Logan asked. She looked up and replied, "Raptor. My friend's called Jubilee."

"I'm Logan."

"Nice to meet you," Raptor said. She was speaking quietly, so quietly he could barely hear her. Logan shot another glance at her and frowned. She had bruises all over her face, and half-healed cuts. She seemed to feel his gaze and lifted a hand, touching the bruises uncomfortably. Jubilee was falling asleep in the back. Logan said, "there's a blanket back there somewhere if you're cold."

"Thanks. You mind if I go to sleep? I'm wasted."

Raptor sighed and massaged the back of her neck. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Logan asked bluntly, "what are you running from, Raptor?"

She gazed at him candidly before saying, "my foster father. He gets drunk all the time and hits me. I've had enough. Besides, my real parents are out there somewhere. I want to find them."

Logan drove through the night, until they reached a burger place with an empty carpark. Raptor was dozing in the front seat and Jubilee was still sacked out in back, so Logan got out and went inside. _((Those kids gotta eat something. They're way too skinny,))_ he thought, wondering when he'd become such a softie. But Raptor was too thin for her height, and Jubilee could do with a few extra kilos. Not that a girl would ever admit that.

He bought three burgers, fries, two sodas and a coffee. Carrying it all out to the truck was somewhat tricky, but he managed to get everything there unharmed and dump it on the dashboard.

Raptor was whimpering in her sleep, thrashing out at some invisible phantom. Logan touched her shoulder and she jerked awake, screaming, "don't touch me!"

Jubilee jerked awake and grabbed Raptor's arm. "Hey, Rap, calm down. It's okay. It's just Logan."

"God. Sorry about that. I had the most heinous nightmare possible. You must think I'm a total airhead," she said, flushing. Logan spread his hands. "I never said that. I know what nightmares can be like. I brought breakfast. You kids need to get some food inside you."

He looked from Raptor to Jubilee. "Either of you know how to drive, or are we gonna have to stay here while I sleep?" he asked. Raptor said, "I can drive."

"You think you can handle it for a few hours?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

Scott drove the car through the wrought-iron gates of the mansion. The gates clanged closed behind them and Kurt had the impression that they were being locked inside.

__

((Don't be stupid. These people seem nice enough. You have to trust them,)) he told himself. Rogue seemed to sense his unease and turned back, smiling.

"Don't worry, ya're gonna like it here," she said. "The Prof is really nice, and so are most of the other teachers. The whole school deal's a drag but ya get used to it."

Kurt smiled. Ever since they'd left the monastery Rogue had been trying to reassure him, trying to make him certain that he wouldn't regret his decision.

Not that he'd had much of a choice. If he'd stayed, the mob who were convinced he'd killed that girl would have killed him.

Scott pulled the car to a stop. He and Rogue opened their doors to get out, but Kurt just teleported, glad to be out of the confining vehicle.

Rogue laughed. "C'mon, ya better meet th' others. Th' Prof had us all go out an' search for different mutants, people he'd found using Cerebro. As far as Ah know, Jean an' Storm were lookin' for people pretty close. They should be here."

Sure enough, a red-haired woman and an African-American woman with long white hair were waiting in the room with the big TV, about thirty armchairs, the pool table and a few other tables where students could study.

Scott hugged the redhead and Rogue smiled at the other woman. "How've ya been, Storm?" she asked. Storm smiled back and replied, "well enough. I take it your mission was successful."

Professor Xavier, a bald man in a wheelchair, showed up a few minutes later and gestured for everyone to take a seat. Kurt looked around at the people in the room.

Surprisingly, most of them were teenagers. The ones near Jean looked as if they'd been on the streets most of their lives; rough, tough and wary. There were two guys and a girl, all looking around with suspicious eyes.

The girl sitting near Storm seemed much more at ease. She was wearing a private-school uniform and was sitting with her ankles crossed and her hands folded in her lap. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a plait with a few strands escaping to frame her face.

The Professor smiled. "Welcome to the School for the Gifted. I am Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of this school. These four are Rogue, Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe."

The red-and-green-haired girl smirked. "If you're expecting us to be all open and trusting you've got another think coming, Charlie. We don't play that game."

The blue-haired guy next to her chuckled at some private joke. "Calm down a l'il, Aura. Ah don' think it's hurt for'm ta know what ta call us."

The girl glowered at him, but one look from his dark gold eyes made her sigh and say, "fine. I'm Aura. These two are Dreamer and Remy."

She looked challengingly at the blonde girl, who glared back with equal intensity and snapped, "my name is Sabrina Hunter," putting an emphasis on her last name, "and I happen to think that these people are doing us a favour."

The Professor said, "Jean, Scott, Ororo, please see me in my office. The rest of you can get to know each other."

The adults moved away and left the teenagers staring at each other with mixed hostility, curiosity and indifference.

Aura was the first to speak. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked Sabrina, gesturing to the uniform. The blonde girl replied, "because Miss Munroe brought me here from my school, mate. You got a problem with me going to a private school I suggest we take it outside, cause I don't wanna make holes in this place."

Aura laughed and turned to Dreamer and Remy. "I like her. She has the attitude to survive on the streets."

Dreamer shrugged, snagged a magazine from the table behind him and bounded over to another armchair, where he curled up like a cat and began to read. Kurt picked up a book that was lying on the floor and started paging through it, letting the stilted conversation wash over him.

He couldn't say how much time had passed before he noticed a girl standing in front of him. He looked up and she smiled. "Hi. I'm Kitty Pryde. You must be new here; I'd have remembered someone so cute."

He smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Kitty Pryde. I'm Kurt Wagner."

She sat down beside him and gestured to the book he was holding. "Good book?"

He glanced at it. "Not really. I was reading it to pass time I guess. None of us new people are really very comfortable here yet."

"I'll bet I can make you comfortable here," Kitty said. Kurt chuckled. "I'll be you could."

"So where are you from? That accent is awesome."

"Thank you. I'm from Germany; I grew up in a remote monastery. They seemed to think I was a demon there," Kurt said, wondering why he'd admitted that. Kitty looked at him, her head to one side. "I don't see a demon. I see a cute guy," she said.

She glanced at her watch. "Geez, I gotta get to class. Will I see you around sometime?"

"I hope so. You seem like a nice girl."

Kitty grinned and ran off to her class. Rogue stood up from where she'd been sitting and talking to Remy. "Ah gotta scoot, Sugah. Ah'll see y'all at suppertime."

The remaining five mutants glanced at each other. Sabrina voiced the question they were all asking themselves.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"The Prof'll get you settled and give you class schedules, depending on what you want to do," a new voice said. The guy grinned. "Hi. I'm Bobby."

"So is the Prof gonna be here any time soon?" Aura asked. Bobby shrugged. "I don't know. He'll probably want to talk to you all one at a time before he does anything else."

"Fools! Don't you know that my time is precious? How dare you fail me?"

Rachael cringed away from Damien, even though she was at least five years older than him. She kept her eyes on her clawed hands, listening as he stormed around the room and swore.

"I need those three, do you hear me? If I can convince them to affiliate themselves with me then there will be no limits to my resources. The things required for my Augmentator will be much easier to obtain. As well as the fact I wanted their powers on my side. All I ask is that you obtain **_three_** **children** for me. For God's sake, people, are you all incompetents?"

He turned and fixed Rachael, Toad, Sabretooth, Dusk and Lance with a cold glare. "You all know that I need more parts, parts that are hard to obtain, to complete the Augmentator. You better have a damn good excuse for not bringing me those children."

"Sir, the telepathic woman got to them before we did," Lance said, his head bowed, fearing that Damien's fiery temper would escalate further at this news. Damien smiled unexpectedly. "The X-Men are a part of this now? Well, I should have expected that. Those fools meddle in anything and everything they can. Still, it won't be much of an obstacle to my plans. You'll go to the mansion and procure the mutants I want."

"Don't be so hasty, mate," a female voice said. Kylie, the blonde Australian woman with lilac eyes, stood at the doorway. 

"Do you have any idea how well guarded that place is?" she asked. "It's like Fort Knox there. Getting in will not be easy."

"You have another plan, Kylie?" Damien asked sarcastically. The blonde woman smiled.

"Matter of fact, I do."

__

TBC.

In the next chapter, Scott gets a stalker, and Logan and the girls get a visit from the metal creature.


	3. Chapter Three

Ha __

Ha! Two chapters in one day!

Anyway. R+R please. Don't steal my characters.

****

Chapter Three

Logan glanced at Raptor. She was sitting in the passenger seat again, Jubilee having fallen asleep in the back. She was drinking a Diet Coke and humming to the radio, some God-awful song by one of those blonde girls who all looked and sounded the same.

She hadn't admitted to having any more nightmares, and when he asked she said she was fine, but he'd heard her crying and talking in her sleep, words that sounded suspiciously like 'Mother' and 'Father'. Still, he didn't push the issue. He had his fair share of nightmares and knew that some demons had to be faced alone.

Raptor suddenly shrieked, "Logan, look out!" as a blonde woman lurched onto the road right in front of them.

Logan slammed on the brakes and, since he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, jerked forward and bashed his head against the dashboard. Stars clouded his vision and he vaguely heard Jubilee's startled exclamation from the back before he passed out.

He didn't stay out for long, probably only a minute or so. When he came to, Raptor was muttering, "wonderful. Wonder-fucking-ful! This is the last thing we need. Logan, if you want to be really lovely, you can wake up any time soon."

He slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead. "What's wrong? Apart from me braining myself; I told you I heal quickly. A bump like that wouldn't hurt me much."

"No, but I get the feeling **_she_** would," Raptor countered, gesturing at the road and unclipping her seatbelt. Her eyes widened. "Holy shit! That woman just disappeared!"

Logan sniffed. "She's still around here. I can smell her."

Raptor started giggling, probably more out of shock than anything else. "If you've got that good a sense of smell, you prob'ly can't wait for Jubes and me to get a bath."

Jubilee sat up behind them. "Someone want to explain what just happened?" she asked. Raptor replied, "some crazy chick ran in front of us, Logan braked and hit his head because he's too much of a jackass to wear a seatbelt, he blacked out for a minute, during which crazy chick stood up and turned silver, and now crazy chick has vanished but Logan can still smell her. That about sums it up."

She looked down at her Spandex leotard and frowned. "Plus, I spilled Diet Coke on my leotard. Man, if we ever find her that chick owes me dry-cleaning money."

A silver blade slammed through the roof of the truck suddenly, almost hitting Raptor. She and Jubilee screamed and ducked while Logan tried to grab the blade that quickly wrenched back through the roof before slamming back down in a different spot.

"Raptor, Jubilee, stay down!" Logan roared as the blade kept hacking down at them. The two girls cowered on the floor, looking up fearfully as the blade swung down again.

This time Logan caught it. Suddenly, it started writhing in his hands. It turned a poisonous green colour and grew long and thin. The end twisted up and a snake's head hissed at him. He yelled and let go, and it wriggled back up through the roof.

"Logan, we better get driving now," Raptor suggested. Logan nodded wordlessly and slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

He heard a thump on the roof, then Jubilee shrieked, "there's something sticking through the roof!"

Logan shot a quick glance back and saw a metallic-looking hook sticking in the roof of the back compartment. Another hook slammed in, about thirty centimetres closer to the cabin than the first, which was then ripped out and slammed in above the second.

"They're climbing toward us," Raptor whispered. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later the hook slammed in above their heads.

"Jubilee, can you drive?"

"Yeah, sort of," Jubilee replied, looking scared. Logan grabbed her and sat her at the wheel. "Drive while I see if I can't get rid of our hitchhiker," he said, standing up on the seat and looking up through one of the rips. A metallic face glared back at him, dead black eyes glittering. The mouth opened and showed glistening fangs.

A snake's tongue flicked out of the mouth toward him. He grabbed it, then cried out and let go. It had burned his hand quicker than acid. The metallic creature laughed a short, raspy laugh like the sound of metal on metal and hissed.

A drop of its spit fell through the roof and landed on the seat between Logan's feet and Jubilee. It hissed and smoked, and the leather was burnt through to the metal.

The creature suddenly ripped its hands out of the roof and flipped onto the front of the truck, in front of the windscreen.

It was humanoid, slender and lithe, the colour of silver. Its feet were like giant bird feet, digging talons into the hood of the truck for balance. Its arms ended in hooks that were continually morphing, changing shape from hook to blade to snake. Its eyes were dead black.

Jubilee swerved, trying to make it lose balance, but it merely dug its talons in deeper and held on, cackling. It swiped at the windscreen with hands that were actual hands now, ending in claws like Logan's. It hissed and drops of its spit landed on the windscreen, dissolving it instantly.

Raptor's hair was blown in her face as she tried to avoid the drops of acid. She flung out one arm to balance herself and came into contact with Logan's leg, since he was still standing on the seat.

Her mind was instantly filled with little bits of information about Logan. What his power was, where he'd been the past few months, what his favourite food was. And among all the irrelevant information was the thing she always picked up: how to call him when she was in danger.

Her eyelids fluttered as she absorbed the information and for a moment Logan and Jubilee thought she'd faint. Then her eyes flew open and she steadied herself with the back of the seat.

The metallic creature swiped at them though the destroyed windscreen. Its claws caught Raptor's arm, cutting through her sleeve and leaving her arm bleeding. She stared at the wound for a few seconds before opening her mouth and emitting a cry that sounded like a hunting hawk.

An answering screech rang through the air, followed by another, and another. Raptor continued to scream like a hawk and real hawks, falcons and eagles answered her.

And then they came. They filled the sky, hovering above the truck like missiles. And then they swooped.

They all attacked the metallic creature with talons and beaks. It screamed and threw its arms over its head, trying to fend off the birds. Several golden eagles aimed for its legs and knocked it off the hood of the truck. There was a thump as the truck ran over it.

Most of the birds disappeared then. One remained, lighting on Raptor's arm. She stroked it and crooned something softly that made the bird preen. Then she gently kissed its head and sent it flying, before falling into a dead faint.

Logan glanced out the rearview mirror. The metallic creature wasn't dead; it raised itself and looked after them, but Jubilee had sped up and they left it far behind.

"Jubes, can you keep driving while I check to see if Raptor's okay?" Logan asked. Jubilee nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. Logan gently lifted Raptor's head and pulled her halfway onto his lap so he could examine her better.

Her Spandex leotard was ripped on her upper arm where the creature had caught her with its claws, and the wounds were bleeding heavily. She had some minor burns on her shoulders and arms, and her face was deathly white. Logan felt for her pulse. It was racing, as if she'd just run a marathon, but it seemed strong.

Logan reached back and grabbed one of the blankets. He ripped some strips off and bound Raptor's wound as tightly as he could without cutting off her circulation. Jubilee glanced at him. "Where are we gonna stop?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. He replied, "first place we can get a room. Does this always happen when Raptor uses her power?"

"I've never seen her use that power," Jubilee admitted. "I've seen her do some other simple stuff, like making a red shirt black when it didn't match her outfit, but I've never seen her call birds like that."

They pulled over at the first motel that had a vacancy sign. Logan sent Jubilee in to get them a room, since he didn't want to leave Raptor alone, helpless in the truck. Jubilee returned a few minutes later, swinging a keyring on her index finger.

"Room 14, second floor," she reported. "I told the clerk that one of my friends was tired so we'd be carrying her in so we didn't wake her. The real reason is too confusing, plus he'd never believe it."

Logan grabbed a few things from the back of the truck and handed them to Jubilee. "Take these for me, okay?"

He carried Raptor up to their room and laid her on one of the beds. Jubilee put her stuff down on the sofa. "I'll sleep here. It pulls out," she said. She came back over and sat beside her friend. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be. Raptor's a strong girl. It'll take more than a metal thing to take her down."

Aura picked through the pile of clothes Rogue had given her, wrinkling her nose. _((Girly. Girly. Girly. Ugh, don't the girls here wear pants or something?))_

She finally found a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt. "That's more like it," she murmured. She picked up her new outfit and walked over to the bathroom, just as Sabrina was walking out.

"Hi Aura. Sleep well?" the Australian girl asked. She smiled and walked to her room, a few doors down from Aura.

__

((Ugh. How can she be so preppy first thing in the morning? And how was her hair so perfect after a shower?))

Aura stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her. She, Remy and Dreamer had decided to stay at the mansion, unless it seriously pissed them off anyway.

She grabbed her shampoo bottle and rubbed a handful through her hair. Let the bubbles get in her eyes and she rinsed, welcoming the sensation. Her pink eyes were weird that way; soaps and normal irritants merely felt… strange. Like when you got a painkiller in your hand, the hand felt far away, detached from your body. 

She conditioned her hair then shut off the water and grabbed a towel. Rubbing herself dry, she went over her schedule in her head, trying to figure out what she had today, her first day of classes.

__

((English. And mechanics. Both with Mr. Summers. Am I gonna regret this? Everyone seems to feel sorry for me when they hear that.))

She got dressed quickly and went back to her room to dump the nightgown, put on her shoes and grab the books she'd been given for the classes.

__

((At least I get my own room. I can't imagine sharing with Sabrina. Or Kurt… but they wouldn't put a girl and a guy together anyway.))

She tossed her nightgown onto the bed and pulled on a pair of black sandals. She looked at the untidy bed, biting her lip.

__

((They **have** been nice to me. The least I can do is keep my room neat.))

She quickly made the bed and folded the nightgown under the pillow. Then she grabbed the books from the desk and went downstairs for breakfast. Not that she was hungry, but she had to be there or Dr. Grey would come along to see if she was sick.

She sat with Remy and Dreamer. Sabrina was sitting with some girls at another table, and Kurt was sitting with Kitty, that girl who'd made eyes at him their first day.

Aura sat down and stared at her friends. Remy was wearing jeans that actually weren't two sizes too big and a black shirt, and Dreamer was wearing khakis and a gold shirt that matched his eyes. He looked embarrassed. "Stop lookin' at me like Ah'm a guy model," he hissed. "This was th' least gay outfit Ah could make of th' clothes they gave me."

Aura shrugged and went to get a coffee. She never ate before midday; it just made her feel sluggish and slow. Coffee, however, was always good.

She returned and sipped her drink, watching the other students. Dreamer and Remy were talking about something — either girls, cars or both — and she really couldn't be bothered making conversation.

When the guys were finished eating they all stood up and returned their dirty plates and cups. Then they headed to the classrooms where their first classes were.

"What've you guys got?" Aura asked. Dreamer made a face and replied, "chemistry."

"Dat first aid course Dr. Grey was tellin' us 'bout yesterday."

"Well, I have English with Mr. Summers. Then mechanics. With Mr. Summers," Aura said. "Everyone seems to think that's a bad combo."

The guys shrugged and they separated to go to their classes. Aura went inside the classroom assigned for English and sat down at one of the unoccupied desks. Not all the kids were there yet; the class was only about half-full.

By nine o'clock, the class was full and Scott began. He said, "all right, we have that test today. You'll have the lesson to complete it, based on the work we've been doing this term. Aura, you don't have to participate in this. I'll give you the outline of what we've been doing and you can catch up a little."

"Actually, sir, I'd like to do the test."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Scott asked, "you want to do the test, even though you don't know the material the test is based on?"

"Yes. I'd like to do the test."

"Well, if you really want to," Scott said, sounding doubtful. He handed out the papers and they got to work.

Aura scanned the questions quickly. The class had been studying _Macbeth_, a play she knew very well. _((Hey, no one said a street kid couldn't be smart,))_ she thought, smirking, and began to write.

Eighty minutes later, Aura handed her paper to Scott and shoved her pens into her pencilcase. _((Piece of cake.))_

She was about to leave the room when she remembered she had no idea where mechanics was. She said, "excuse me, Mr. Summers? Where's the mechanics class?"

"In the garage," he said absently. She grinned and went to the garage.

Rogue, Bobby and Remy were all in this class. Aura sat next to Remy and waited for Scott to come in.

When he did and saw her, he looked slightly confused. "Weren't you just in my English class?" he asked. Aura nodded. "Yes sir. I'm your stalker," she announced cheerfully. The class broke into laughter and even Scott chuckled.

"Well, you can stalk me later. We have a lot to get through today."

As they worked, one of the students sidled up to Aura. "Hey, congratulations. You actually made Mr. Summers loosen up."

She shrugged. "Yeah, so? You got a point? Cause if you don't, please get out of my face before I have to break yours."

She went back to work on the engine she and Remy were taking apart. Rogue and Bobby worked a metre away, close enough to hear anything they said but Aura didn't think they'd listen on purpose. Besides, it wasn't like she and Remy were going to discuss national secrets or anything.

"So, Remy, you like this place still?"

"_Oui_, _chere_, it's okay. Could be better."

"Yeah? How?"

"If we didn' have t' go t' school it'd be perfect, _chere_," he said, his eyes dancing. She chuckled and punched his arm. "Goofball. Stop making me laugh or I'll accidentally blow up our engine."

Rogue looked over, her eyes wide. "Can ya actually do that?" she asked. Aura burst out laughing. "No! I was just kidding!"

During that lesson, every time she looked at Rogue she was reminded of the 'blow up the engine' remark and burst into giggles. Remy watched her, shaking his head. "An' here I t'ought you weren't an airhead," he muttered.

After the lesson finished Aura and Remy met Dreamer coming out of his class. The first thing he said was, 'Ah gotta get outta here."

Aura nodded. "That's what I thought. Didn't you tell them?"

"Tell'm what? That Ah don't lahke it insahde? They wouldn't believe that. Hell, Ah wouldn't believe that."

The three walked outside and Dreamer relaxed. Aura sighed. "Dreamer, you have to tell them you're claustrophobic. I mean, if it was only with really, really small places it'd be okay, cause there are no tiny rooms here. But the way you are, you hate just being inside!"

"Ya think Ah don't know that it's awkward? Ah've had ta live with it for all mah life, Aura. But Ah c'n deal with it. Ya deal with stalkin' ya mechanics teacher."

"You heard about that?" Aura asked, surprised that word had spread so quickly. Dreamer grinned. "Ah figured ya'd do somethin'. Jus' didn't know it'd be stalkin' ya teacher."

__

TBC. In Chapter four, the metal thing comes back **again**, this time with some nasty friends. Logan, Jubes and Raptor finally make it to the mansion.


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks all peeps who reviewed __

Thanks all peeps who reviewed. Here's the next part.

****

Chapter Four

Raptor woke up after a few hours. Jubilee was on the phone ordering room service. She put her hand over the receiver and said, "you want anything, Rap?"

"Yeah, I could use a drink. Diet Coke."

Jubilee nodded and turned back to the phone. When she hung up, Raptor was sitting up and looking around the room.

"Jubes? Where's Logan?" she asked. Jubilee replied, "he's checking out the truck, seeing how damaged it is. If it's too bad we have to stay here until he fixes it. He seems to think that that thing might come back."

Raptor shivered. "What **_was_** that? It was like nothing I've ever seen, not even in those gross videos Richard rented."

"Logan said it was another mutant. He was talking about someone called Magneto," Jubilee said. Raptor gently touched the bandaging over her arm. "It got me good, didn't it?"

"Yeah. You fainted after you called the birds," Jubilee said. "How come you never told me you could do that?"

"I didn't know," Raptor replied. "I mean, every time I touch a living thing, I get these flashes of information and I somehow know how to call them if I need help. I've touched several birds, cause you know how animals are when I got into the woods."

Jubilee nodded. Raptor had a way with animals; even wild ones would come up to her to be stroked. Raptor continued, "it was kind of instinctive. One minute that thing was slashing my arm, the next I'm calling birds. But calling them, and then telling them what needed to be done, it was exhausting. I can't imagine doing it again."

"Hey, Rap, while that thing was on the hood you looked like you were gonna faint for a second there. What was that about?"

"I was trying to brace myself and I accidentally touched Logan," Raptor replied. Jubilee raised her eyebrows. "Does that mean you know stuff about him now?"

"Well, I know that he has claws that rip out of his knuckles, his bones are covered in metal, he's been looking for something about his past. And he likes pizza with avocado."

"Eew."

"I know. Totally disgusting."

Raptor shoved her hands through her hair. "I need a shower," she complained. Jubilee gestured to the door beside the bed. "Through there. I showered while you were sleeping."

Raptor scooped up her duffel bag and went into the small bathroom. She took a long, hot shower and changed into black pants with roses growing from the ankle hem and a white shirt with silver snowflakes, one of her few outfits that weren't Spandex.

She went back into the other room, rubbing her hair dry. Logan was waiting with Jubilee. When he saw Raptor he asked, "you're feeling better?"

"Much better. How's the truck?" Raptor asked. Logan replied, "it's usable. I got the windscreen fixed and the roof patched up, so we should be good to go as soon as your food gets here."

Raptor grabbed her brush and began brushing her hair. "Good. Personally, I want as much distance between us and that **_thing_** as possible."

By the time their food arrived, Raptor was braiding her hair into two braids that just touched her waist. She glanced at the room service trolley and raised her eyebrows. "Jubes, there's no way you can eat all that."

"No, we're taking most of it with us. I'm getting tired of burgers and fries," Jubilee explained.

Within half an hour, they were on the road again. Logan was driving again and Raptor was sitting in the back, painting her fingernails silver. Her left wrist was bandaged, since she'd sprained it the night she and Jubilee ran away.

A few hours passed until it was almost dusk. Jubilee took over driving. Raptor leaned over the back of the seat to see where they were going.

They were approaching a part of the road that seemed to be cut right through a mountain. It ran through a pass in the mountain, the sides rising steep and inhospitable. Raptor followed the steep cliff with her eyes and frowned.

"I thought I saw a glint of silver partway up that cliff-face," she said, pointing. Logan glanced over. "I didn't see anything."

Raptor shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her, suddenly wishing she was anywhere but here. She couldn't help but feel something was out there, watching.

Just as they entered the pass, Jubilee asked, "Logan, where are you going anyway?"

"Xavier's School for the Gifted," Logan replied. "I have some people I have to see."

"I think I've heard of that place," Jubilee said. Logan nodded. "Probably. It's a good school. Right outside New York."

Suddenly there was a thump as something landed on the back of the truck, and a horrible screech of ripping metal. Logan groaned. "Not this again. That metal thing's costing me a lot in repairs."

The scream of metal on metal continued as Jubilee skewed the back of the truck around, trying to shake off the hitchhiker. Then Raptor felt a rush of air as a sheet of metal was ripped off the roof and four people dropped through.

The first was a lithe, cat-like boy in his late teens. He had silvery-grey and black fur all over him, like a tabby cat, whiskers, pointed ears and a waving tail. His eyes were cat-shaped and he had fangs.

The second person to drop down was a girl about Raptor's age with dragon wings folded against her back. Her skin was covered in patterns of purple and green, her long hair was fiery red and her eyes flat yellow.

The third was a muscular man with three short, sharp spikes jutting from his forehead. Apart from that, he looked normal.

The last figure to drop down was the metal creature, now in the form of a metallic human.

"Jubes, keep driving," Logan ordered. "Raptor, you think you can help me with these four?"

Raptor nodded tightly, sizing up her opposition. The horned man and the dragon girl went for Logan, while the metal creature ran at her. It was in her face before she could react.

It reached silver hands for her throat. She kicked at it but her foot went right through it and it didn't slow down. It grinned at her and morphed its hands and arms into hissing snakes.

Logan had taken out the dragon girl early on in the fight, and now all that remained was knocking out the horned guy, whose hands were at the moment around his throat.

Out of the corner of his eye Logan saw Raptor recoil from the two hissing snake-arms the metal creature had morphed, saw the cat-guy slip past Raptor and head for the cabin of the truck. Then the horned guy's fist slammed into his head and he had to turn his attention back to beating this guy.

The other man was as big and strong as Logan was, but Logan had two big advantages: his healing ability, and his claws. He relied on the former to not let him get hurt too badly, and he let the latter slide out with a _snick_, before burying them in Horned Guy's gut.

The other man let out a half-gasp, half-scream and clutched at his stomach, blood seeping through his fingers. Logan shoved him away and went to help Jubilee, who was struggling to drive with the cat-man's arm around her neck.

Logan tapped the cat-guy on the shoulder. "Hey, buddy, it's not nice to hurt girls," he growled, throwing a punch that knocked the cat-guy off his feet and halfway across the truck.

Logan glanced through the windscreen and saw the pass coming to an end, and a familiar turn-off. "Jubilee, go right at the next intersection," he said before turning to help Raptor.

The metal thing had her by the neck, held half a metre up the metal wall. Raptor's right hand was wrapped around the metal thing's arms, her left one hanging useless by her side, her feet kicking at it. But it laughed and morphed another limb, an arm sprouting from the middle of its chest, this one with a sharp, wicked-looking blade on the end.

The blade swooped up and aimed at Raptor's heart. She was struggling and spitting like a wildcat, saying words that would impress truckies. Logan ran at the metal thing, but he was too late. The bladed arm sank into Raptor's stomach, burying it up to the creature's elbow.

Logan let his claws slide out again and thrust them through the metal thing's shoulder. It let out a pained screech and dropped Raptor. She slid down the wall, her eyes wide, the bladed limb sliding from her stomach with a sickening sucking sound. She touched the wound and looked at the blood on her hand, disbelieving. Then she looked at the metal thing and hissed weakly, "you **_bitch_**!"

The metal creature was bleeding black blood from the wounds Logan's claws had inflicted. "Retreat," it howled. The horned guy staggered to his feet, one hand holding his wound, the other scooping the dragon-girl up. Cat-guy stood up painfully. They burst through the back of the truck.

Logan was too busy to stop them. He knelt beside Raptor, who was gasping for breath. Her shirt was ripped in several places and her pants were torn all down her right leg, baring a huge, deep gash in her thigh and calf, all the way to her ankle. Her skin was covered with burns from the creature's acid spit and her left arm was bent at an unnatural angle. And then there was the huge, gaping hole in her stomach.

"Jubes, you still okay to drive?" Logan asked, desperately wracking his brains for some form of first aid. Jubilee's shaky voice came from the cabin. "Yeah, for a while. Just tell me where to go."

"Follow this road until you see a big building. That's the school," Logan said. "We can go there."

He turned his full attention to Raptor, who was breathing heavily, biting her lip in an effort not to cry out as the bouncing truck jarred her and made her injuries hurt worse. Her right hand was splayed over the gash in her stomach, blood pouring through her fingers. She looked up at Logan and frowned. "You're bleeding," she said, coughing. Blood coloured her lips bright red.

Logan raised a hand to his forehead. It came away red with blood. "I'll be all right. You don't have healing power. I need to make sure you're not hurt too badly."

"Not — not in a truck you don't. Besides, I'm — I'm not gonna let a bitch — like that kill me. I'll be — I'll be okay."

"Just cooperate with me this once, okay? Bite your tongue and pretend I know what I'm doing. Just until we get to the mansion."

She nodded weakly. "All right."

Logan pulled off his jacket, folded it into a pad and pressed it over her stomach wound. "This is the most dangerous injury, so we'll focus on that. Gotta stop the bleeding somehow."

Raptor's eyes drifted closed. He shook her shoulder. "No, stay awake! Stay with me, don't go to sleep yet."

"So tired…"

"I know, but you can't sleep yet. Just look at me, look at me and stay awake. Just for a while."

She lifted her head and focused pain-filled eyes on his face. Her expression was quizzical. "Logan?"

"Yes?" He pressed harder on the wad of cloth covering her stomach. There was still too much blood.

"You really need to shave."

He barked out a harsh laugh. "Yeah, it's been a while. Just stay focused on me, okay? You don't want to go to sleep yet."

"But it's getting dark… when it gets dark you go to sleep… my mother said that. And then she left… where did she go, Logan?"

"I don't know, Raptor."

"She used to say… over the horizon is a world… made of sugar and fairy floss… a sweet world, where nobody is ever sad… do you think I'll go there, Logan? Will I see the angels?"

He grabbed her right hand and said, "c'mon, Raptor. Stay with me. You want to stay here. Focus on this truck, on Jubes in the front seat, on me. You want to stay here."

"My mother used to tell me… I was so pretty… the prettiest little girl… she used to call me 'my little Anastasia'… and then she went away… and I went to Richard…"

He was losing her. She was getting more incoherent as more of her blood drained onto the truck's floor. He pressed down even harder on the cloth, but she didn't seem to feel the pain.

"My father used to twirl me around in his arms… he said he'd always love me… but him and Mother went away… didn't they love me enough? Was I a bad girl, so they had to go away…"

"You could never be a bad girl," he said. Anything to keep her talking, make her stay awake and alive. "Tell me about your mother and father."

She smiled weakly. "Mother was so beautiful… I thought she was a goddess… she had the darkest hair I'd seen, and skin like milk… and Father was so strong and handsome and good… like Apollo. He was full of light and music, and he made me full of music as well... the music has gone away now… and the light turned to dark… I'm so cold, Logan. It's so cold…"

He picked up a blanket and spread it over her. "This should keep you warm," he said gruffly. She looked up at him, her face white with pain, her black eyes smiling despite it. "Thank you."

"Don't worry. We should be there in a few minutes."

"Good…"

Raptor's eyes drifted shut. Logan swore. "Jubes, you better break a few speed limits. She's unconscious."

Rogue was sitting on the front steps of the mansion, talking to Bobby, when she saw Logan's truck pull up and her heart leapt into her throat. But Logan wasn't at the wheel; instead a dark-haired girl with blood rushing from a gash above her left eyebrow navigated the truck into the driveway.

Rogue and Bobby jumped up and ran down to the truck. The girl said breathlessly, "Logan's in the back with Raptor."

Rogue went around to the back of the truck and pulled open the door. When she saw Logan hunched over a girl wrapped in blankets, at first some incongruous thoughts ran through her mind. Then she saw the spreading pool of blood under the girl and realised that something bad must have happened.

Logan glanced over at her and smiled briefly before saying, "we need help here, **_now_**. Tell Jean to get the infirmary ready."

"I'll go," Bobby said, dashing away before Rogue could say anything. Logan scooped up the girl, blankets and all, and carefully stepped down from the truck. He looked toward the cabin. "Can you see if Jubilee's okay, Rogue?"

She nodded and went to the girl who was leaning against the hood, a hand to her forehead. "Woah. Dizziness. Not fun."

"C'mon inside," Rogue said, slipping her arm around the girl. "Ah'll get ya to th' infirmary. Logan, ya remember th' way?" she asked, glancing back at him. He nodded, holding the girl bundled against his chest and heading inside at a run.

Rogue and Jubilee followed at a slower pace. By the time they reached the infirmary, Jubilee was shaking and the infirmary was a buzz of activity.

Logan gently laid the girl on the examination table and pulled back the blankets. Jean gasped when she saw the damage and immediately set to work, shooing the others out of the way. Scott treated Jubilee's wounds and told her to get to bed. "Rogue, you know where there's a spare room right?" he asked. Rogue replied, "yep, there's one right next to me an' Kitty. C'mon, Sugah, ya look like ya could use some sleep."

Jubilee fell asleep seconds after climbing into the bed. Rogue put out the light and closed the door, then headed back to the infirmary.

Jean was still working on the girl. Rogue went over to Logan, who was pacing impatiently. She put a gloved hand on his arm. "Ya want to go somewhere to wait?" she asked. He shook his head. "No. I want to be here when Raptor wakes up."

Rogue nodded. "Sure. I'm going to go make sure the Professor knows ya're here. I'll see ya later, Sugah."

Logan nodded absent-mindedly, his eyes going back to the table where Jean worked on Raptor. Rogue sighed and left the infirmary.

It was at least three hours before Jean finally finished working on Raptor and allowed Logan to see her. She led him to the curtained part of the room, then stopped before opening the curtains. She looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Logan, she looks pretty bad right now but I'm certain she'll recover quickly. Most of the injuries were superficial apart from the leg wound and some of the burns. Her left arm is broken and that wound on her upper arm had started to become infectious, but I can treat all that. I was most worried about the stomach wound but I've sewn it up and given her a transfusion of blood. Barring peritonitis or infection, she should be fine."

Logan nodded and pulled the curtain aside. He moved to the side of the bed and looked down.

A hospital gown covered most of the bandages, but Logan could still see that Raptor was wrapped up like a mummy. Her left arm was in a cast and there was another bandage where the creature had cut her the first time. Her right leg was bandaged from thigh to ankle, she had eleven stitches in her right eyebrow and her stomach was heavily wound with thick white bandaging.

Her hair had come loose of its braids and was framing her face, making her look even paler. She didn't need an oxygen mask, but machines were at her bedside, monitoring her heartbeat and blood pressure.

She looked small and fragile, as if a puff of wind would break her. Logan spun away from the bed and leaned against the doorframe, unwilling to leave but unwilling to stay and see her like this. Jean touched his shoulder gently.

"Logan, we kept your room the way you left it," she said. "I think you should get some rest. I'll tell you as soon as she wakes up."

"I should be here. I don't want her to wake up alone."

__

TBC. In chapter Five, Kurt and Kitty have a little pre-dawn meeting at the pool, Bobby hits on Raptor and Damien has a hissy fit. ;p


	5. Chapter Five

Well, here it is __

Well, here it is. Again, thanks to those who reviewed. Disclaimer as per usual. Don't take my characters.

****

Chapter Five

Kitty woke up almost an hour before her alarm was set to go off. She sat up in bed and smiled. Kurt had told her that he was hardly ever asleep after five in the morning.

** Kurt? **

** Yes, katzchen? **

** You want to go get breakfast in town or something? **

** Sure. Should I 'port over to your room? **

** Mmm, better not. You might wake up Rogue. I'll meet you by the pool, okay? **

** All right katzchen. See you soon. **

Kitty got up, rubbing her arms to keep warm, and dressed as quickly and quietly as she could. Rogue murmured something in her sleep and turned over, but she didn't wake up.

Kitty headed down to the pool, where Kurt was waiting. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He smiled down at her. "I thought we were getting breakfast, katzchen."

"We can. I just don't know how we'll get anywhere."

"I can 'port us. Just have to be careful not to 'port in front of people," Kurt said. Kitty smiled. "Well then, let's go get breakfast. Where do you want to go?"

"I really don't mind. Anywhere is fine, as long as it's with you."

****

@@@

****

When Raptor woke up she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the back of Logan's truck after that attack, sure that she was going to die. Apparently not.

She tried to sit up and gasped with the pain in her stomach. _((That's right, that metal bitch put a sword through me,))_ she recalled. A woman with red hair rushed over and smiled at her.

"Good to see you awake. Can you tell me your name?"

"R-raptor. Where am I?"

"You're at Xavier's School for the Gifted for mutants. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. Those people attacked us. I thought I was gonna die for sure," Raptor said slowly. "Why do I hurt so much?"

"Is there pain? I'll fix the IV for you," the woman said, fiddling with the drip that entered Raptor's right hand. After a few minutes, the pain lessened a little. And then strange voices entered her head.

** Professor, she's awake. **

** Good. I'll be there soon. Can you have Logan and the other girl there too? **

** All right. See you in a few minutes, Professor. **

"I'm Jean Grey. Professor Xavier is going to be here soon to talk to you. Is that all right?"

Raptor nodded, wondering about those voices in her head. She asked, "could I have some water? My throat is really dry."

"Of course."

Jean handed her a paper cup of water and said, "I have to go get some people. Just wait here, okay? I won't be long."

Raptor nodded and sipped the water. Jean returned a few minutes later with Jubilee and Logan.

Both hugged Raptor, taking care not to jar her broken arm. She ran a hand through her hair and said, "you'd think you people had no faith in Dr. Grey the way you're acting. Besides, I wasn't gonna let a little bitch like that take me out of the game."

Logan chuckled and sat down beside the bed. Jubilee went one further and sat on the side of the bed, careful of Raptor's bandaged leg.

Raptor looked up as a bald man in a wheelchair came into the room. She smiled and said, "you must be Professor Xavier. You'll excuse me if I don't get up and shake hands."

"Welcome, Jubilee, Raptor. Nice to see you again, Logan," the professor said smoothly. "May I ask what brought you here, apart from Raptor's injuries?"

"I was coming back here, and the girls were headed this way," Logan replied. "I convinced them to check this place out, see if they liked it. Them we were attacked and we had no choice but to come here."

Obviously they already knew about the attack. Raptor wondered why the Professor was talking to her and Jubilee. Of course he'd talk to Logan; the two of them knew each other, and Logan had been an X-Man, however briefly. But she and Jubilee were just two girls.

** I'm talking to you because I talk to all the mutants who want to come to my school, ** his voice said in her head. She laughed. "That tickles! Are you telepathic or something?"

** Yes. You can speak like this if you try. **

She concentrated and thought, ** is this right? **

She burst out laughing. "Sorry, it just feels so weird to be talking inside my head. Can we do it the normal way for a while?"

The Professor nodded. "All right. Jubilee told me her powers on Tuesday night; can you tell me what you can do?"

"Tuesday night? How long was I unconscious?" Raptor asked, suddenly aware of Logan's red eyes and unshaved face. Dr. Grey glanced at the Professor, who nodded, and said, "four days, Raptor. It's Saturday morning."

"Shit. Oh, sorry, I'll try not to say that anymore. But… geez! Four days… Logan, have you slept at all since we came here?"

"I slept," Logan protested. Jubilee laughed. "Yeah, when Jean slipped sleeping pills into your coffee. He's been here practically twenty-four-seven, Rap."

"Yikes. Now I feel bad… um… anyway, my powers. I can change the colour of stuff and I… well, I have this thing where if I touch something living I get a little bit of information about it and how to call it if I'm in danger. That's how I called the birds the first time we were attacked. The only problem is, I can't control it. That's why when I accidentally touched Logan in the truck I got the same thing."

She brightened. "Hey, at least now I know how to call him when I'm in trouble."

"How would that be?" Logan asked curiously. Raptor closed her eyes and Logan heard a voice in his head, like telepathy but deeper, more subconsciously.

****

Something like this. It's different with humans, and when I do it consciously. When I called the birds it was kinda instinctive. 

"I'll speak with you further when you're feeling better," Xavier said, leaving the room. Raptor looked at Jubilee. "Was Logan really here the whole time I was unconscious?"

"I think there were about seven hours all together when he was either showering, sleeping because Jean made him, or yelling at anyone who suggested he leave for a few minutes. I'm surprised his yelling didn't wake you up."

Raptor glanced at Logan, her eyebrows raised. He shrugged uncomfortably. "I was worried. I'd do the same for anyone else."

"From what you've told me, if Scott was unconscious you'd be pulling the moves on Jean," Jubilee said, giggling. Logan stood up. "I'm already regretting giving you those candy bars," he told her. Jubilee shrugged. "You give me candy, be prepared to deal with sugar rush. I can't help being hyper."

Raptor shook her head, laughing. "Jubes and sugar. Bad combination," she said. "Though food does sound good. Any chance I might get food any time soon?"

"I'll get something from the kitchen," Logan said, glad to escape the high-school-girl-filled room. Admittedly there were only two of them, but with the way Jubilee was acting there might as well have been twenty.

Raptor chuckled. "Jubes, you scared him off," she scolded. Jubilee shrugged, bouncing around the room and generally being hyper. She picked up Raptor's wallet and said, "Rap, can I see? Can I?"

"Sure, go ahead. Be careful."

Jubilee dumped a stack of cards on the table and went through them one by one. She picked up a plastic-coated card and frowned. "Rap? Why do you still have your primary school ID?"

"What? That thing's still in there?"

Raptor grabbed the card. Yep, there it was. A photo of her as a twelve-year-old, and her real name: Anastasia Hawke.

"God, I look so young. Why did I keep this?"

She shoved the card into the trash. "Hey Jubes, how much cash do I have left?"

Jubilee counted the stack of bills. "Uh… about five hundred. Plus your American Express card. There's gotta be a good twelve thousand on that at least."

Jean returned and started to put away medical equipment. Then a guy walked in. Jubilee hissed, "hot alert! Hot guy at one o'clock!"

"What does that even mean?" Raptor wondered. "Why one o'clock? Why not five o'clock or seven o'clock?"

"Rap, are you hearing yourself? That. Guy. Is. H-O-T. Now is not the time to muse about stupid quotes that stick in your mind, now is the time to take advantage of your injury and **_hit_** on this guy!"

"Don't you want him?" Raptor asked. Jubilee shook her head. "Nah, he's not my type. He is, however, **_your_** type. Now go for it!"

The guy was talking to Jean. Raptor heard the last sentence: "so then the spider got into Maya's allergy pills and she refuses to take them until she gets new ones that the spider hasn't touched."

"How did a spider get in Maya's room, Bobby?"

"Well, it wasn't meant to **_be_** in Maya's room, it was meant to be in Sabrina's room. She was saying she missed her pet tarantula, so we found a spider for her. But it got out of its container."

Raptor smothered a giggle as Jean asked, "where is the spider now?"

"It's dead. Maya freaked and squished it."

"You boys and your pranks. Well, tell Maya to come get some new allergy pills tonight."

"All right. Thanks, Jean," Bobby said. He turned to leave and his eyes caught Raptor's. He smiled and said, "hi, I'm Bobby Drake. Are you new here?"

"No, I just live in the infirmary," Raptor said. Bobby laughed. "You coming to school here?"

"As soon as Jean lets me out of bed," Raptor replied.

"What happened, anyway?"

"I got a foot of metal buried in my gut."

Bobby's eyes widened. "You're the girl who came here with Logan! They were telling us to watch out for the four mutants who attacked you. People were saying you were dead."

"Nope, not dead. About halfway there, but not dead," Raptor said. "And how did people know about me anyway?"

"This **_is_** the infirmary. Lots of people come here every day. Some of them saw you, and rumours spread," Bobby said. A slow smile spread across his face. "None of them said how pretty you are."

Raptor chuckled and touched her right eyebrow gingerly, where eleven stitches closed a cut. "Yeah, real pretty. I have stitches in my face and eighty percent of my body is covered with bandages. I must look like the abominable snowman with all these bandages."

Bobby grinned. "Can I sign your cast before I go?" he asked. Raptor shrugged. "If you want to."

He picked up a pen and scrawled something on her cast, then left. Raptor looked at the writing and smiled.

__

Since we all have the same phone number, how about my room number: fourth from the stairs on the second floor. You want to go get a pizza or something when Jean lets you out of there?

@@@

Damien glared at Prowler, Lance and Draconia. The metallic girl had vanished somewhere so these three were stuck with Damien's anger.

"Do I understand correctly? You allowed one man and two teenaged **_girls_** to get the better of you? One of whom was weakened from an attack before, one of whom was **_at the wheel of the truck_**? Is that what you're telling me?"

"They are stronger than we had anticipated," Lance muttered. Damien raised his eyebrows. "Whether they were strong or not, Lance, there were only three of them and four of you. I would expect that four mutants, hand-picked and trained by Serenade herself, would be perfectly capable of taking down three mutants who don't even know the full extent of their powers! It appears I surround myself with weaklings. Give me one good excuse why I shouldn't just have you executed where you stand."

"Because if you did you'd be out three workers," Prowler, the cat-guy, said. "It's hard to get help that can actually do the job these days. Lose us and your plans will be set back several weeks."

"Ah, but you **_don't_** do the job properly, Prowler. If anything you have alerted them to our presence. I'd like to know how you plan to rectify the situation. After all, I have another mission planned."

"We'll take care of it," Lance growled. Damien laughed. "The way you took care of Wolverine and his two girl friends? No, my friend, you three will be sitting this one out. I plan to send some of the others for the next mission. Besides, why should you have all the fun?"

"Who will you send this time?" Draconia wanted to know. Damien replied, "Toad, Dusk and Rebecca. They're less… conspicuous than you three, and for this mission I think subtlety is required. After all, if we run in with cannons blasting all the time, the X-Men are going to be alerted to our presence very quickly. And we don't want that, do we?"

__

TBC. In the next chapter… wait a sec. ::finds next chapter notes:: okay. In the next chapter, Toad, Dusk and Rebecca go on a Kurt-and-Kitty hunt. Biiig Kurt and Kitty chapter. Plus a new mutant appears, just not for very long…


	6. Chapter Six

Okay, here's Chapter Six __

Okay, here's Chapter Six.

****

Chapter Six

Psyche crept through the shadowy alley, trailing the two mutants she'd seen coming out of Xavier's School for the Gifted. She'd been in the woods surrounding the school when she'd sensed an unusual number of mutants. Curious, she had gone closer to the school and seen the two mutants leaving.

She'd trailed them for almost three hours now. She didn't know what attracted her to them but she felt a need to stay on their trail until she was sure they were just kids with mutations, the same sort that she herself had.

They stopped in the park and sat down on one of the benches. Psyche settled herself in one of the trees above to watch them.

Almost as soon as she started watching them she'd realised that the boy had some sort of imagery device on him. Humans seemed to see a normal teenager and his girlfriend, enjoying the rarity of a sunny day in winter. But Psyche saw past the illusion to what was really there: a boy with blue fur, pointy elf ears, a tail, fangs and glowing white eyes.

Not that she cared about mutants. She was one herself, but she had no love for any others. No love for humans, either, beyond her pack. The small gang that she ran with in New York City. Some of them were mutants, some normal humans. She was the leader, and she'd made it clear that anyone with problems with mutants wasn't welcome.

She smiled to herself. Looking at her, nobody would think she was the leader of a dangerous city gang. She was sixteen years old and had white-blonde hair, green eyes and a pointed pixie face. She was small for her age and her clothes were always about three sizes too big, which made her the best bet for targeting middle-aged women with big purses. They always felt sorry for the skinny teenaged girl and didn't notice when Rania slipped a hundred dollars out of their pockets.

What gave Psyche the advantage over the rest of her gang was her particular power. Her name meant 'inner self' and it described her perfectly. She was able to see what was inside a person, whether they were good, evil or both, whether they meant her harm. Nobody could bluff when it came to fooling Psyche.

She sighed and kept watching the two mutants making out on the bench. Then a strong, evil mind caught her attention.

She searched for it among the confusion of Central Park on a sunny day and almost missed them. Then she saw them: a bug guy with long hair, who reminded her of a huge cat; a smaller guy with pebbly yellow-green skin who reminded her of a frog or something, and a pretty girl with long red hair and red eyes that made Psyche think of demons.

They were headed toward the two mutants on the bench. She studied them and was frightened by the evil in their minds, and the images she saw. Whoever had sent them had bad plans for the two she was watching.

She hesitated. She never gave anyone any clues as to her existence. As far as anyone outside her gang was concerned, the thirteen-year-old who had been called Michelle Dougherty was dead. In her place was sixteen-year-old gang member Psyche. Not that her parents were looking for her anymore. It had been three years. Still, some of the posters were still up and she didn't like the risk of being recognised.

Still, she couldn't just let these two be captured. She vaguely remembered what love was like, and she wanted them to experience it properly, not be prisoners of whoever sent the evil mutants. And for that, she'd break her strict code of silence.

** You two. On the bench. Yes, you. The mutants. No, don't bother looking for me, you won't find me. Get up now and get out of here, as quickly as you can. There's someone after you. **

She was impressed. Instead of looking around for the speaker, the two mutants stood up and began walking toward a stand of trees. Psyche looked for the three 'evil' mutants and was alarmed to see them speeding up.

** Hurry! They have you in their sights. **

The three 'evil' mutants were flat-out running now. Psyche leapt into the air and flew above 'her' mutants, giving them tactical advice.

** All right, they're in a blind spot now, cut left across the grass. Maybe you can lose them in the crowd. **

@@@

Kurt didn't know where the voice was coming from, but he knew it was another mutant and anyway, he didn't really want to find out right now.

Kitty was running beside him, trying to see their pursuers. The voice was still in his head, saying, ** okay, cut over to the petting zoo. But hurry! They're almost on you. **

Kitty gasped, "who is that? And how can they see all this?"

"I don't know, katzchen, but I think we should just trust them."

Kurt shot a glance behind him and saw the three mutants chasing them. One was a big, burly guy with long hair, one was a shorter guy wearing a wide-brimmed hat and the other was a redheaded girl. The girl didn't look too dangerous at first, but that was before he caught a glimpse of her red eyes, burning dangerously.

While they were in the crowded park Kurt couldn't 'port them away. As soon as they got to a place that was less crowded he'd be able to get them out of danger, but right now all they could do was run.

** They're going to be all over you in a matter of seconds, ** the voice told him matter-of-factly. ** I don't know if you'll be able to lose them. There's only one thing to do. Just remember, whatever you see, keep running. Don't stop, no matter what happens. **

Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand. She shot him a quick smile as they kept running full-pelt down one of the many pathways through Central Park, dodging people strolling at a more sedate pace.

Kurt glanced back again and almost stopped. Behind them was… them. Himself and Kitty, struggling to push through the crowd as the three mutants chasing them got closer.

** Don't stop, **_run_**! ** the voice roared. ** I'm using a lot of energy to create this illusion, you better make the most of it and get out of here! **

Kurt 'pathed out one question. ** Who are you? **

There was the equivalent of a telepathic chuckle. ** My street name is Psyche. Now get out of here. **

They'd reached a less crowded part of the park. Kurt pulled Kitty behind a small clump of trees and, with a BAMF, 'ported them back to the mansion.

They appeared in the grounds, near one of the back gates. Kitty asked shakily, "what the hell just happened? Why were those three chasing us?"

"I don't know, katzchen. I think we owe a lot to Psyche, whoever she is," Kurt said slowly. Kitty bit her lip. "They were after us in particular. You saw the way they came after us when we ran. That was no random thing. They were sent to capture us."

Kurt pulled her close. "They didn't. That's what matters."

"But they could have. If it wasn't for that Psyche girl, they probably would have. What could they possibly want with us?"

"I don't know."

"I think we should tell the Professor about what happened. If they were bold enough to come after us in broad daylight, in the middle of Central Park, then they just might be bold enough to attack the school."

"_Ja_, we should warn him. I don't think they'd go that far, but he should know about them."

@@@

The next morning, Scott woke up when Jean jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. The sounds of someone being sick followed.

Scott got up and walked over to the bathroom door as she came out, wiping her mouth. "Jean, are you okay? That's the third time in a row that's happened," he said. "You aren't getting sick are you?"

"No, I'm not sick," his fiancé replied, her eyes twinkling. Scott frowned. "What is it then?"

"Can't you guess? Scott, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Scott stared at her for a few seconds, speechless. Then he pulled her into a huge bear hug. "You're kidding! Jean, that's great. How long have you known?" he asked. She laughed and replied, "a few days. I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"When do you want to tell the others?" Scott asked her. Jean replied, "knowing the Professor he already knows, but I thought maybe we'd go out somewhere with the others, dinner maybe. Just the X-Men, for a while. I mean, it'll be pretty obvious to the students when I hit the second or third trimester but I just want it to be our friends at first."

"So we'd be looking at asking Storm, Rogue, Logan…"

Jean was surprised that Scott included Logan in the list of friends. "You want Logan there?" she asked. He shrugged. "Why not? The guy drives me crazy but he **_was_** an X-Man, and I count him as a friend."

@@@

Logan sat down across from Rogue. She was toying with something in her gloved hands, metal rectangles hanging from a silver chain. The dogtags he'd given her.

As he sat down, she spoke. "Logan, Ah think ya should have these back."

She held them out. He tried to explain. "Rogue, you're a great girl. And I—"

"Ya don't have to explain, Logan, Ah understand. Ah love ya, but lately Ah've been thinking it's more like ya're a big brother or a father t' me. Ah cain't expect ya t' drop everythin' an' stay here, it ain't fair of me t' expect that."

He slowly took the dogtags from her gloved palm. She asked, "how's Raptor? Ah haven't really felt like Ah should go down there, since she don't know me."

"She's recovering. She had her first day of classes today," Logan said. Rogue grinned. "Ya should celebrate. Take her an' her friend out somewhere tonight. Hell knows ya deserve a break from everythin'."

"Well, tonight's not good. We have that dinner thing Scott and Jean organised, remember?"

"Yah, I'd forgotten. Who're ya gonna ask? They said t' bring a date, cause knowin' Jean there's gonna be dancin'," Rogue said. Logan asked, "you wouldn't mind if I asked someone?"

"Why would Ah mind? Ah told ya, Logan, Ah don't think of ya that way anymore," Rogue told him. "Ah'm goin' with Bobby."

Logan stood up. "I better go see how the girls are settling in," he said. Rogue looked up at him, a worried expression on her face. "Logan, we c'n still be friends raht?" she asked. He smiled. "Of course," he assured her, before tucking the dogtags into his pocket and heading outside to find Jubilee and Raptor.

@@@

Damien looked at the metallic creature standing in front of him. If 'standing' was the right word. The creature was shifting all over the place, its head staying still but the rest of its body flowing across the room like water.

"Could you stop that? It's really very distracting," Damien said. The metal thing nodded assent and the various parts of its body flowed back to it until it resembled a human girl wearing a silver evening gown.

Damien was surprised. In its human form, the metal creature wasn't that bad-looking. 'She' had long silver hair, silver eyes and black skin. Pure black, like a black panther.

"The two who were traveling with Wolverine are no longer continually at his side," she said, her voice like the sound of waves hitting cliffs. "The girl lives. I have not been able to monitor any of them very closely. There are simply too many others around."

"Why don't you morph one of the others?" Damien asked impatiently. "It worked for Mystique before so it can work for you."

"Mystique merely took on the form of the ice boy to scare Rogue away from the mansion, and changed her retina to resemble that of Professor Xavier," the metal girl said angrily. "Taking on the form of another mutant for the purpose of espionage is much harder. I would have to take on memories, mannerisms and many other things. It is not an easy thing you ask me to do."

"It may not be easy, but can you do it?" Damien asked. The metal girl hissed, but nodded. "Given time to study that which I must become, I may be able to pull it off."

"All right. This is what I need you to do…"

@@@

Logan knocked on the door of the room the woman he'd asked to the dinner stayed in. She called, "just a minute!"

He waited. The door opened and the woman walked out. Logan's jaw dropped; this was another side of her that he hadn't seen before.

She was dressed in a long, clingy, sleeveless white evening gown that shimmered silver when she moved. Her hair was up in a French twist, with tendrils falling to frame her face. She wore a silver necklace studded with pearls.

"You look beautiful, Ororo," Logan said. Storm smiled and replied, "you don't look too bad yourself, Logan."

They went out to the driveway, where the cars were waiting. Logan smiled at Jean, who looked beautiful as always in a dark blue gown, her reddish hair elegantly piled on top of her head. Scott stood beside her, one arm around her shoulders.

He turned to Rogue and again, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a pale pink gown, white gloves and a gold necklace. Her hair was loose and rippled over her shoulders.

__

((What is it with women giving me so many surprises today?)) Logan wondered. First Rogue and their conversation that afternoon, then Storm, and now Rogue again.

The six climbed into the cars — Jean and Scott in the first one, and Logan, Storm, Rogue and Bobby in the second. They drove to one of those places in New York where there was a dance floor in the middle of the restaurant.

During the dinner, Jean and Scott kept making puppy-dog eyes at each other, or holding hands under the table, or kissing for no apparent reason. _((Whatever it is they have to say, it's obviously making them happy,))_ Logan mused.

At the end of dinner, Scott cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure you all know we asked to here to tell you something," he said, taking Jean's hand again. "Well, it's actually two things. The first is, we've set a date for the wedding."

He turned to Jean. "You want to say the other thing?"

She smiled. "The other thing is, we're having a baby. I'm pregnant."

Logan was almost deafened by Rogue's squeal. "You're having a baby? Congratulations!" she said happily. Scott cleared his throat again. "The wedding's going to be in four months," he said. "Logan, I know this is out of the blue but I'd like you to be my best man."

"Uh, sure," Logan said, floored by Scott's request. Jean added, "Rogue, Storm, I'd love it if you two could be my bridesmaids. We're going to ask some students to be ushers."

"How long have you known about the baby?" Storm asked. Jean replied, "a few days."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Bobby asked. Jean smiled at Scott and took his hand again. "I'm happy just knowing I'm having the baby of the man I love."

The dancing began a few minutes later. Logan extended a hand to Storm. "You want to dance?"

"I'm not very good," she warned him. He chuckled. "I've never danced a step in my life, so I guess we're more or less matched."

After a few songs Logan and Scott traded partners and Logan danced with Jean. Her eyes were shining happily as she danced. Logan said, "congratulations, on both counts. Scott's a good man. I think you'll be happy together."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," Jean said softly. "I kept remembering how you and Scott were when we all first met, and I was hoping that this wedding wouldn't cost us your friendship."

"Scott counts me as a friend?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah. Just don't tell him I said that."

@@@

Dreamer shot a glance at Jubilee. The other girl was sketching quietly, never looking up. Her pencil marked the paper in quick, decisive strokes as she drew.

He looked down at his paper and started to draw. Started to draw Jubilee, her head bent over her work, her black hair tucked behind her ear.

He knew that if Remy ever caught him doing this he'd be in for a lifetime of teasing, but Jubilee was just… Jubilee. There was no way to describe her.

At the end of the class Dreamer shoved his sketch into his folder and stood up. And somehow Jubilee was standing beside him, her dark eyes twinkling as she said, "hi. I'm Jubilee."

"Yah, Ah know. Ah'm Dreamer."

"That's a really cool accent, Dreamer. Do you want to go to a movie with me?"

"Wh-what?" he stammered, unsure of how they'd gotten from his accent to movies. Jubilee smiled. "Do you want to see a movie with me on Saturday?" she asked. He grinned. "Sure."

"Cool. I'll see you Saturday at six then. Bye!"

The girl left, running to catch up with one of her friends. Aura appeared a few minutes later and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, what gives? You look like a boozer who's just been given a lifetime supply of beer," she said. Dreamer laughed. "Ya always were th' charmin' one, Aura. C'mon, let's get outta here. Ah've had enough school f t'day."

__

TBC. In Chapter Seven, Damien's minions finally make their move on the mansion…


	7. Chapter Seven

Another chapter, cause my Muse has finally given me some inspiration __

Another chapter, cause my Muse has finally given me some inspiration. Enjoy. And Cat, thanks for reviewing pretty much every chapter. You rock =)

****

Chapter Seven

A few weeks passed uneventfully. Raptor's wounds healed completely, leaving her with no more than a few scars. She and Jubilee settled into school life with only a few problems, such as one of the teachers having trouble dealing with Raptor's Spandex outfits. Raptor won that argument.

Logan and Rogue were on much better terms than before, when neither of them had been certain about where they stood with the other. Now that Logan and Storm seemed to be… intimate, and Rogue had her eyes on Remy, they got along much better.

Kitty and Kurt were officially together, according to Sabrina. The Aussie girl had turned out to be the biggest gossip on the face of the Earth, and the most airheaded one. She got on with most people, except Aura.

Aura still didn't completely trust anyone except Remy and Dreamer, although she was getting on better with the teachers and other kids than she had originally. She and Sabrina had an uneasy truce, neither one willing to take the first step toward friendship.

Late one night, Raptor woke up when Jubilee tripped over the end of her bed getting dressed in the dark. Raptor switched on the lamp and raised her eyebrows. "Jubes, you sneaking off to make out with Dreamer by the pool again?" she asked. Jubilee squeaked, "how did you find out about that? Nobody is supposed to know!"

"Jubes, you're my best friend. You think I won't notice when you make eyes at a cute guy? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, he's hot. Can't blame you for wanting a piece of that."

Jubilee smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Rap."

"Hey, you don't mention it, I don't mention it. Besides, I can't say I've kept to my bed every single night. I'm just a little more subtle when it comes to leaving."

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm starved. I didn't eat much at supper. You wanna take a detour through the kitchen before you go eat Dreamer alive?"

"Raptor! You make it sound like we're doing… you know. **_That_**," Jubilee protested. "We haven't got that far."

"Yet."

Raptor got up and pulled on a robe over her pajamas. "C'mon. I'm awake now, I may as well go get something to eat."

"You're gonna go out without getting dressed?"

"Jubes, it's the mansion, not the city. Besides, everyone's used to seeing me in Spandex, so pajamas are actually a step down," Raptor said. Jubilee raised her eyebrows. "Tweety Bird pajamas, as opposed to black Spandex? You **_want_** people to see you in Tweety Bird pajamas?"

Raptor laughed. "It's one o'clock in the morning, Jubes. I don't think there'll be many people awake."

They crept along the corridor and down the stairs, the wood cold to Raptor's bare feet. She muttered, "bare wood and winter definitely do **_not_** mix."

She stopped in the kitchen. "Jubes, keep watch for me for a sec will you?" she asked. Jubilee nodded, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. Raptor went into the kitchen and grabbed a half-empty package of Oreos. "These'll do. Jubes, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. You go ahead. I'm gonna go meet Dreamer."

"Okay. See ya later, Jubes."

Raptor padded back up to her room, keeping to the shadows out of habit. When she'd lived with Richard he'd had a thing about people walking around at night so she'd had to stick to the shadows and it had stuck.

She was almost back at her room when Bobby appeared out of nowhere. Raptor didn't recognise him at first and dropped into a defensive pose, but she relaxed when she realised who it was. "Bobby, you scared the hell out of me," she said. He grinned. "Sorry. Maybe I could make it up to you."

"How?"

"That I don't know. Any suggestions?"

Raptor considered. "I have no idea. What are you doing walking around at one o'clock in the morning anyway?" she asked. Bobby raised his eyebrows. "I could ask you the same thing," he said. Raptor laughed. "You could," she agreed, "and if I was a girl in a movie I'd probably give you some bullshit answer about how I had a nightmare and need someone to comfort me."

"And then I'd probably take advantage of your distress and comfort you," Bobby said, chuckling, "and one thing would lead to another and we'd wake both wake up in your bed."

"Not my bed, honey, I got a roomie. You don't," Raptor corrected, tapping one finger against his chest. Bobby grinned. "That's why we'd wake up in your bed. Your roomie would walk in on us and then there'd be a huge scandal."

"If we were in a movie."

"Yes, a movie. No way would that happen in real life."

"In real life, I'd probably break your face if you tried to take advantage of me," Raptor said. Bobby smiled. "In real life I'd know better than to do anything you didn't want," he told her. She raised her eyebrows. "Am I that scary?"

"No, just real-life Bobby has more respect for girls than movie-Bobby."

"Then I think real-life Raptor likes real-life Bobby better than movie-Bobby."

They were standing about two centimetres apart, Raptor looking up at Bobby. Even though she was tall for a girl, he was still taller.

She shook her head suddenly and stepped back. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yeah, I think I should as well," he agreed, taking a few steps back. Raptor turned and headed back to her room.

She sat down on the bed and rubbed her hands over her face. "What the hell is wrong with me? Have I lost all ability to talk to guys like friends?" she wondered aloud. She pulled off her robe and climbed into bed. "Think about it tomorrow," she advised herself. "Just deal with it in the morning."

@@@

Dreamer and Jubilee met at the pool. She grinned up at him and asked, "miss me?"

"Always," he answered. He kissed the tip of her nose. "But th' wait was worth it ta see ya," he added in a low voice. Jubilee smiled and pulled him into a sitting position next to the pool. "Sit down. We still have hours before dawn. And I want to make the most of them."

He sat down beside her and enfolded her in his arms. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "God I love you," she whispered. He nodded. "Ah know how ya feel. Ah don't know what Ah'd do if somethin' ever happened ta ya."

"Sure you do. You'd stay by me until I was better, then go kick ass on whoever hurt me."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Ya know it," he said softly. She snuggled closer to him, breathing a sigh of contentment. "You know, it's weird. A month, two months ago, I was on the road, with no clue where I was going. And now I have a home, sort of, and the most wonderful guy in the world. But something still feels wrong."

He looked down at her, a frown furrowing his brow. "Ya've felt it too?" he asked. "For th' past two weeks, Ah've had this feelin' that somethin' big was about ta go down. Ah thought Ah was imaginin' things."

"It's like someone's trying to warn me, but I can't hear them," Jubilee said slowly. Dreamer nodded. "It's lahke a dream, only ya're not asleep. Somethin' on th' subconscious level, tryin' ta tell us what's goin' ta happen. But it can't get through."

Jubilee shivered. "This is so creepy," she muttered. "You think we should tell someone?"

"Tell'm what? That we've both been gettin' th' spider sense? They'd never take it seriously, Jubes, ya know that. Ah think this's somethin' we have ta deal with on our own."

Jubilee sighed and kissed him. "As long as you're with me I can deal with anything."

@@@

Damien paced across the room where his closest followers were lined up against one wall. He motioned to the metallic creature.

"Discordia. What is your report?"

The metal girl smiled, if the expression could be called a smile when it was so full of evil, and said, "there is a time when they will be most vulnerable. The X-Men are going to be leaving the mansion next week, celebrating some fickle thing. They are the strongest mutants, they have provided the path of most resistance. We must attack while they are gone."

"Good. Where can we enter?"

"However we wish. It will not matter in the long run. The children will not be able to stop us. We are too great in number."

"Are you sure a direct attack is wise, Damien?" Lance asked. "Surely there is a more subtle way of achieving our goals?"

"Subtle is slow, Lance, I require action. The original plan has taken entirely too long to carry out, so now we will turn to the backup. If what Discordia tells me is correct, we can attack and obtain the children I want with minimal damage done to our number."

He turned to the other mutants. "Toad, Sabretooth, Mystique, I hired you three to watch LeBeau, Whitlock and Langley. That is no longer an issue. I will understand if you wish to pull out now."

"Why would we do that?" Toad asked. "We said we'd do whatever you ordered and we're sticking to our guns. We're in on this."

Damien smiled. "Good. I want you three and the seven I choose to go to the mansion on the night of this celebration. Do whatever it takes to get me those children, but do not kill anyone. Bring anyone who seems to have power I can use. And, above all, have a good time doing it. After all, I can't have men — and women — with low morale. If it pleases you to cause pain, by all means do so. Just leave everyone **_alive_**."

@@@

Jubilee and Dreamer soon forgot about their 'feelings of wrongness'. With the midterms approaching, almost every student was in a frenzy of studying and freaking out. As evident by the crowd in the lounge, each with a book or three or four open on their lap or the table in front of them, writing down notes and formulas.

Sabrina walked into the lounge, her chemistry and history books under her arm. She sat down in one of the armchairs and began to read.

Upstairs, Raptor walked down the corridor to Jean and Scott's room. Jean hadn't been feeling very good for the past two days, but she still insisted that the other X-Men go out to celebrate the anniversary of the school's opening.

Raptor knocked lightly on the door. "Scott, Logan said to tell you that they're ready to head out. He actually said something a whole lot less polite but you really don't need to hear it."

Scott nodded and looked at Jean. "You'll be okay?" he asked. Raptor said, "if you want I can look in every now and then to see if there's anything she needs."

"Thanks, Raptor," Jean said hoarsely. Scott kissed her cheek and left.

"You need anything just now or do you want me to check in half an hour or so?" Raptor asked. Jean smiled. "I'm good for now," she replied. Raptor nodded and returned to her own room where she was studying.

Jubilee was sitting on the end of her bed, pulling on a pair of yellow boots. Raptor raised her eyebrows. "You going to see Dreamer again?"

"Yeah. We figure we're gonna be flat-out during the exams so we're making the most of the time we have now."

"Fair enough. Say hi for me."

Raptor plopped onto her bed and opened her physics book. _((Damn this is boring. Wonder if Kurt and Kitty are up for a study group?))_

She sighed and shoved her hair behind her ears. _((Knowing them they're off making out like Jubes and Dreamer. Better not interrupt **that**.))_

She sighed and paged through her book, not really absorbing anything. After about ten minutes, she lost patience completely and threw the book across the room. It hit the wall with a _thunk_ and fell to the ground.

Raptor got up and began to go through her closet, shoving aside different items of clothing until she found what she was looking for: loose cotton pants, a midriff halter top, fingerless leather gloves and calf-high boots, all in pitch black. Her standard Danger Room outfit.

She changed and headed to the Danger Room. There was nobody there, since the X-Men ad gone out and most of the students were studying or hanging out. Raptor punched in commands, creating a new scenario for the computer to simulate.

She waited for the simulation to begin. She was suddenly in the bottom of a rocky gorge, several nasty-looking men with claws like Logan's coming toward her. She smirked and leapt at the cliff-face, her hands finding purchase in even the smoothest surface. She scrambled up the cliff, enjoying the adrenaline rush.

As soon as she crested the top of the cliff, five metallic humanoids came at her. She'd based the program on the metal thing that had almost killed her, and seeing five of them at once sent a chill down her spine. Still, she attacked, taking one of them out right away. The others wouldn't be so easy. She'd programmed them that way.

She went through the list of things she could call and decided to go with wolf. She opened her mouth and howled. An answering howl rang from the mountains, and a pack of wolves appeared.

Raptor smiled and began to fight the metal creatures.

@@@

Aura sighed and tried to concentrate on her biology textbook. Her eyes kept wandering over the room, stopping on Dreamer, who was curled up in an armchair in that cat-like way he had, Jubilee sitting on the floor in front of him. Then moving on to Remy and Rogue, who were practically on top of each other. And then over to Kitty and Kurt, who were occupying the same armchair, Kurt's tail wrapped around Kitty's waist.

Dreamer's head snapped up and he frowned, sniffing the air like a dog on the trail of prey. Jubilee looked up and asked softly, "what's wrong?"

"Ah c'n smell somethin' that shouldn't be here," he answered. "An' Ah c'n sense hostility. Somethin's wrong."

"A tracker," a rough voice said. "How… convenient."

Seven people entered the room. Three were recognisable: Toad, Sabretooth and Mystique. The others were unfamiliar to the younger mutants.

The huge guy with dark hair had a girl by the throat, holding her close to him. She was one of the mutants; her skin was light green and her hair was purple. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Look, kids, we don't want anyone to get killed tonight," the guy with three sharp horns said. "We want some of you to come with us and if there's any trouble I'm afraid things might get unpleasant."

The metallic-looking girl looked around the room, smirking. "Lance, we gonna round up the others?" she asked. The horned guy nodded. "Of course. Dusk, you and Magneto's crew stay here and guard these kids. Discordia, you, me and Delta check out the upper levels."

Delta, a girl with pure white skin and silvery hair, said, "there're telepaths here, Lance. If they had any brains they'll have warned whoever's upstairs."

Lance considered this and nodded. "Probably," he agreed. "Okay kids, we're gonna need three volunteers."

He looked around and chuckled. "What, no takers? Well then, I'll just have to pick myself some hostages. The blue elf, and your girlfriend. And that girl with green and red hair."

He grabbed Aura by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon, kids, let's go upstairs and find us some mutants. The rest of you, if you ever want to see these three with all their limbs intact, you won't make trouble for my friends here. Got it?"

He pulled three sets of handcuffs out of his pocket. They looked like normal handcuffs except that they were made out of some sort of glowing white metal. He tossed a pair to Discordia and Delta, then snapped the remaining pair around Aura's wrists. "These'll just make sure you don't use whatever powers you have," he said. He looked back at Mystique, Toad, Sabretooth and Dusk. "You all have the handcuffs. Use them. We don't want these kids to warn anyone."

He pushed Aura upstairs, holding her by one arm the whole time. She shot a glance at Kurt and Kitty, both of whom were wearing the white handcuffs. Lance saw her glance and chuckled. "Don't worry, kid, we won't hurt any of you too bad unless you get on our nerves. Right now we're just looking for more of you. Gotta make sure there's nobody still mobile while we make our getaway."

He raised his voice so that it could be heard all down the corridor. "I know there're some of you still up here. I've got myself three lovely little hostages and unless you want them to feel a lot of pain you'll come out quietly. No funny business."

There was silence for a few minutes. Lance sighed. "I guess your friends don't believe me. Discordia? Activate the cuffs."

Discordia pulled out a small device that looked like a video remote and pressed a red button. Pain shot through Aura's body, emanating from her wrists. She screamed and collapsed onto the floor, writhing in agony. She was vaguely aware of Kurt and Kitty's screams as well as her own.

Several students came from their rooms. Lance directed Delta to take them downstairs. Then he said, "Discordia, enough, I think."

The pain abated. Aura lay on the wooden floor, breathing deeply and trying not to pass out. Lance gently pulled her to her feet and supported her. "I'm sorry that had to happen," he said, "but you must realise we can't allow anything to go wrong. Which is why if whoever is still up here doesn't come out I will have to ask Discordia to activate your cuffs again, this time on a higher voltage."

Raptor stepped out of the Danger Room, her eyes blazing. "Let them go," she said, her voice low and dangerous. Lance laughed. "And why would I do that?"

Discordia hissed, "that is the girl, Lance, the one who can call animals. She would be a valuable asset."

"So she would. Listen, girl, I'll give you ten seconds. Get on your knees, hands where I can see them, or I will make your friends here suffer. One by one."

Raptor glared at him before dropping to her knees and raising her hands. Lance walked over to her and snapped a pair of cuffs onto her wrists, then pulled her up. "Are Dusk and Sabretooth assembling the ones we need?" he asked Discordia. She nodded. "Yes. The ones Damien had his eyes on at first, and a few others who are of interest. We can leave when we are ready."

"Good. Your four, come with us. Don't make any trouble and we won't have to hurt you."

He pushed Aura and Raptor in front of him, holding each of them tightly as they walked down the stairs, through the room where Dusk, Mystique, Toad, Sabretooth and Delta stood guard over the students. A small group stood separated from the others: Dreamer, Remy, Sabrina, Jubilee, Rogue, Bobby and Jean.

"I see you haven't caused any problems for my friends," Lance said. "Good. Now stay right where you are. If even one of you moves before we are gone, the ones we take with us will suffer. And keep this in mind: we won't hesitate to kill them."

__

TBC. In Chapter Eight, Damien does a little… demonstration… that could have disastrous consequences for Rogue and Kurt. Sabrina discovers something that could change everything…


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT ****

Chapter Eight

Storm paced across Xavier's office, electricity crackling around her hair. Logan noticed and said, "'Ro, calm down."

"Calm down? Jean and ten of our students were abducted, and you want me to **_calm down_**?"

"Logan's right, Ororo," Xavier said quietly. "There's not much we can do if we act impulsively. We don't even know where they were taken."

Storm ran her hands through her hair. "I just can't stand the thought of them being hurt," she admitted. Logan glared at her. "You think you could say that a little louder?" he asked sarcastically, shooting a glance at Scott. Their leader had gone into a state of shock when he'd found out that Jean had been taken.

He looked up suddenly. "Cerebro. We can find them with Cerebro," he said. Xavier nodded. "I had thought of that. But if they're still wearing those cuffs the students told us about, Cerebro might not be able to identify them as mutants."

"But it's worth a try. It's the only thing we have to go on," Scott said, almost begging. Xavier sighed. "All right. I'll go see if Cerebro can locate them."

He left the office. Storm resumed pacing.

"Maybe we should try to contact them telepathically," Logan said. "They might be wearing those cuffs but they might not. It's worth a try."

** Jean? Can you hear me? **

There was no answer. He could tell that Storm and Scott were trying to contact their friend but having no luck.

Xavier came back a few minutes later. "I've found them. They're in Colorado."

@@@

Raptor groaned and opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Lance shoving a needle into her arm, then blackness.

She was suddenly aware that she couldn't move. She could blink, turn her head, make any number of small head movements, but from the neck down she was immobile.

She glanced around the circular room. The others were all there, sitting in chairs with their wrists cuffed to the armrests, still with those white metal cuffs. All of them had an IV drip going into their right arm, draining some sort of bright pink fluid into their veins. Raptor looked at her own right arm and saw the same drip of pink fluid.

In the middle of the room was an intricate-looking machine. She had no idea what it was supposed to do, but it didn't look like it could be anything good. There were about half a million wires connected everywhere and a metal seat in the centre, with round knobs at the ends of the armrests.

Most of the others were waking up now. It appeared that although none of them could move, that didn't stop them from swearing. Very inventively. Even Jean was indulging in a little verbal abuse of whatever had brought them here.

"What the hell?" Sabrina muttered. "Why can't we use our powers?" 

"Karamantium," a guy's voice said. "The cuffs are made of karamantium, which is a form of the metal adamantium, the metal your friend Logan has in his body. Really very useful stuff."

A patch of air shimmered and a guy in his early twenties appeared. He was tall, with short black hair, black eyes and black clothing. Jeans, shirt, jacket, everything was black.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Damien, the owner of this facility. And the creator of the Augmentator, which is the device you see in front of you. I had originally planned for only three of you to be here, but the Augmentator had exceeded my expectations. I had at first thought it would be capable of handling only three mutants, but now it appears it is so much stronger that it has infinite possibilities. Observe."

He pressed a button on the wall beside him and a hidden door swished open, revealing Dusk, a limp female body in his arms. He walked over to the Augmentator and placed the body in the seat, moving the hands to rest on top of the smooth knobs. Small, flexible metal strands whipped out and fasted over the hands, anchoring them into place.

Damien turned back to the captive mutants. "Angelique here was involved in an unfortunate accident. It left her almost completely braindead. Normally, there would be no chance of her surviving more than a few days. Now, however…"

He surveyed the prisoners. "Which of you would care to be a part of my demonstration?" he asked. His eyes stopped on Kurt and Rogue. "You two will do for today's show," he said. He pressed another button and two dark-haired girls in nurses' uniforms came in. Damien said, "prepare those two for the Augmentator."

The girls nodded and walked over to Kurt and Rogue. They removed the drips and attached electrodes to their foreheads. One of the girls pulled Rogue's gloves off and stuck electrodes to the palms of her hands, the other doing the same to Kurt. After a few minutes, they stepped back and waited.

Damien nodded. "Very good. Now, the rest of you, watch."

He nodded to Lance, who threw a switch on the Augmentator. There was a humming noise, then the machine started to glow bright blue. The light traveled along the wires to Kurt and Rogue, pulsing slightly.

The two mutants screamed. The light increased and their bodies started jerking, as if they were having epileptic seizures. Kitty shrieked, "you're going to kill them!"

Damien gestured to Lance, who lifted the switch, shutting off the machine. The light faded and Rogue and Kurt collapsed, completely unconscious.

The girl in the machine was quite the opposite. The wires released her hands and she stood up, her eyes wild. "Wh-what the hell is going on?" she asked. Damien replied, "relax, Angelique. My machine works. You've just proven it. Though there **_is_** one more facet of its abilities to show my guests."

He motioned Lance over. He suddenly grabbed Lance's hand and held it in a vice-like grip. "Angelique, touch Lance. And keep your hand on him until I say."

Angelique did as she was told. As they watched, Lance slowly weakened visibly. Damien finally said, "you can let go any time you want, Angelique. I think my guests know what the Augmentator can do now."

Angelique kept her hand on Lance, however, until he was lying on the floor, his body motionless. She removed her hand and smiled. "That was refreshing. Will I always have this power?"

"My research indicates that it should last as long as you do," Damien said. Angelique frowned. "That's a strange way of putting it, Damien."

"Well, you see, in your case the power will last another ten seconds or so," Damien said. He pulled out a switchblade and raked it across Angelique's throat. Then he dropped her body on the floor beside Lance.

He turned to the captive mutants. "You see how my machine works now, and why I want you alive. That doesn't mean I'll tolerate any trouble. You've experienced the pain my cuffs can bring; I suggest that if you don't want to feel it again you'll behave. I'm going to have the IVs removed now, so you'll be able to move again, but don't try anything. If you give me any problems I **_will_** order your deaths. Understood?"

The two dark-haired girls disconnected the IVs one by one. Damien gestured to Remy, Bobby and Raptor. "You three, take the Southern girl and follow Crystal here. She'll take you to your rooms."

Remy scooped Rogue up in his arms, being careful not to touch her skin. They followed the dark-haired girl to a large room with four beds and a door that Crystal said lead to the bathroom. Remy gently laid Rogue on one of the beds.

As soon as Crystal locked the door and left Bobby went over to Raptor and hugged her. "You're okay?" he asked, pulling back and looking her over, as if searching for damage. She smiled briefly. "Yeah. I'm okay."

She looked down at Rogue. "You think she'll be all right?"

"I really don't know."

@@@

The X-Jet flew toward Colorado. Scott piloted, Storm sat in the copilot seat and Logan paced.

"How long is this going to take?" Logan asked. Scott replied, "Colorado is a long way from New York, Logan. It'll be a few hours."

"Are we going to have some sort of plan or are we going to bust in there and probably get ourselves killed?" Storm asked. Logan said, "I kinda like the bust in there approach. I don't want them there any longer than they have to be."

"Getting ourselves captured or killed won't help them," Scott said. "We have to have at least **_some_** idea of what we're going to do."

"We're gonna go in, kick ass on whoever took them and get the hell outta there," Logan growled. Storm chuckled softly. "The basic Logan approach. Somehow I think we need a little subtlety here."

Logan slammed his fist into the wall. "I can't stand not knowing what's happening to them!"

"They're going to be fine," Storm said, glancing at Scott. It seemed she was the only one who was thinking straight. Scott was just concentrating on flying the jet, and Logan looked like he wanted to punch through the metal wall.

There was silence for a while, punctuated only by Logan punching the wall of the jet. Storm was a little unnerved by the silence; usually on their way to a mission, Scott would be going over the game plan, making sure there was minimal risk. Rogue would have been laughing at some joke Kitty made, trying to lighten the mood. Kitty had become a part of the X-team not long after Logan left, since Xavier had said three was too few, especially on missions where they had to split up when he liked them to have someone watching their back.

The silence was creepy and not a little foreboding. It gave her too many opportunities to think about what might to be happening to the other mutants. Things that made her want to go find a nice, dark, empty room and curl up and sleep until this whole thing was over.

Of course, that was impossible. Letting Logan and Scott go in alone was pure madness. Those two were more likely to kill each other than rescue anyone.

Almost an hour later, Scott spoke. "We're here."

@@@

Aura paced across their cell and hit the wall. She turned, paced across the floor and hit the other wall. Dreamer watched her taking out her anger on the walls, idly wondering if she'd be able to get through them in, oh, say, five years?

"Ya really think that's helpin', Aura?" he asked. She sighed and sat down on one of the beds. "No. But I feel so goddamned helpless! I've never felt this way before and it's totally pissing me off."

Jubilee glanced up from where she was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds and inspecting her cuffs. Sabrina was sitting on the other bed, her legs folded under her, watching Aura pace.

The door hissed open and Dusk walked in. He gestured to Sabrina. "You. Damien wants to see you."

Sabrina slowly got to her feet. "Why?" she asked. Dusk didn't answer. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room, locking the door behind them.

Jubilee frowned. "What could Damien want with Sabrina?" she wondered aloud. "And where are the others? I wonder if Rogue and Kurt are okay."

"They'll be okay," Aura said softly. "Damien doesn't want to kill us until he's ready to use that Augmentator thing on us."

@@@

Dusk led Sabrina down about half a million long corridors before opening a door and taking her into a large, darkened room and pushing her into a chair.

Damien turned from his position at the desk and smiled. "Good morning, Miss Hunter."

"What do you want?" Sabrina asked, wishing she could use her powers and destroy this creep with her eye lasers. He smiled. "You lived with your aunt and uncle, didn't you Miss Hunter?"

Sabrina felt a chill go down her spine. "Yes, I did. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your mother disappeared when you were thirteen years old, and you moved from Australia to New York to live with Cameron and Sally Hunter, correct?"

"How do you know all that?" Sabrina demanded. Damien grinned. "What did your mother look like, Miss Hunter? What was her name?"

"She… she was blonde, with lilac eyes. Her name was Kylie Hunter," Sabrina said slowly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just confirming something, Miss Hunter. Tell me, do you think someone changes much in… how many years? Three, four?"

"I don't know. Look, mate, whatever this is about can we please cut the crap and get it over with?"

Damien chuckled. "You're a lot like her, Miss Hunter."

"Like who?" Sabrina demanded. Damien nodded to someone behind her and a blonde woman moved into Sabrina's line of view. A blonde woman with lilac eyes.

Sabrina's mouth dropped open and she whispered, "m-mother?"

__

TBC. Review me please!

In chapter nine…Logan, Storm and Scott break into Damien's facility. But they're too late to stop Raptor from making a decision that could cost her life…


	9. Chapter Nine

Okay, people, here's the next chapter __

Okay, people, here's the next chapter.

****

Chapter Nine

Sabrina stared at the blonde woman standing in front of her. "Mother?"

Kylie Hunter nodded, smiling. "That's right, sweetie. It's me."

Sabrina frowned. "How long have you known I was here?" she asked. Kylie replied, "we didn't know it was you, Sabrina. Do you have any idea how many blonde girls there are in New York, or even at that school of yours? Dusk confirmed that you were my daughter when he did the blood tests for each of you."

Sabrina touched the crook of her elbow where there was a small puncture mark. She said, "you work with Damien, don't you Mother?"

"Yes, sweetie. I'm not going to give you a sob story or anything. One of his agents approached me back home when you were thirteen and explained a few things. I decided that, for your own safety, I should leave. I didn't know you'd inherited my mutant genes," Kylie said. "The people in Broome knew that I was a mutant and several of them hated the very idea of living with a mutant. So I left and had you sent to my sister Sally, where I'd hoped you'd be safe. Unfortunately, it seems your mutant abilities are as unpredictable as my own were."

Damien smiled and took a step to stand beside Kylie. "Some of my servants trained your mother to use her powers to the fullest, and we included some other aspects in the training. If you'd like to remain here with us, I can arrange the same for you. You'd learn how to control your powers, how to fight, everything."

Sabrina looked from Damien to her mother. "I'd be with you, Mother?"

"Of course, darling."

She sighed. "I just don't know. Xavier and his people were good to me, but… I hate that Aura girl. She has everyone there twisted around her little finger. It's sickening."

She looked at Damien. "Are you going to kill them?" she asked. He shrugged. "Certainly not at first. Later, perhaps, if they annoy me. Of course, I can't guarantee that the Southern girl and the blue boy will even survive the demonstration I gave you."

"Well. That would be a shame," Sabrina said. "Rogue's power is very interesting. I'd hoped she'd survive so I could study it with you."

"Then you'll join us?" Damien asked. Sabrina grinned. "I have to admit, this seems more my thing than being an X-Man, or even just a good little girl at Xavier's school. Besides, my mother seems to think I'd do better here. Who am I to argue with that?"

Damien smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Sabrina. And, since your mother is virtually my second-in-command, that gives you a very high position here. I think it's time you meet some of the underlings."

Sabrina snorted. "Underlings? You make them sound like little winged monkeys or something."

Kylie chuckled. "You always did have an odd sense of humour, Sabrina."

"No, I've just seen _The Wizard Of Oz_ too many times. That movie is so fake. Like a witch would melt because she got wet. How's she supposed to take a bath?"

She looked down at her clothes and wrinkled her nose. "Is there any chance I could get a new wardrobe? Aunt Sally dressed me in posh-girl clothes all the time and I don't think that goes with the whole bad-ass image. You don't picture a chick in a private school uniform when you think 'evil bitch'."

Damien laughed. "Welcome to my big, extended family, Sabrina. I think you'll fit in just fine."

@@@

Storm, Logan and Scott had gotten into the facility fairly easily. They'd found a door, padlocked yes, but nothing Logan's claws couldn't take care of. The upper corridors had been deserted. Once they'd descended to the lower levels they met a few guards that Logan and Scott introduced to the wall, very hard.

Now, in the very bottom level, the corridors were longer, narrower and less well-lit. The doors were electronically locked, and the few people they'd seen that they hadn't had to knock out entered with swipe-cards and keyed entry codes.

Logan sniffed. "Half-pint, Red and Elf came this way, as well as some of those guards," he said, referring to Kitty, Jean and Kurt. "They were headed that way."

He pointed further up the corridor. The three X-Men kept to the shadows as Logan followed the scent.

He stopped at an electronically locked door. "They're in here," he said. Scott moved to the front and aimed his lasers at the door. It glowed red for a few seconds, then blew up.

"Nice, red-eye. Think maybe next time you can open the door without blowing up the prisoners?

Logan, of course.

Jean was sitting on one of the beds in the room, looking at the blown-up door with wide eyes. Kitty and Kurt were sitting on one of the others, looking shell-shocked. Logan raised his eyebrows. "Nice to see you too. C'mon, lets; go find the others."

"Jubilee, Aura, Dreamer and Sabrina are in a room a few corridors over," Kitty said. "I heard Dusk ask Damien where to take them, and all these corridors are numbered. I don't know where Rogue, Remy, Bobby or Raptor are. But I think Rogue's hurt."

"Logan can sniff them out," Scott said. "Are you three okay?"

He'd gone over to Jean as soon as they were in, and how he was standing with one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. She smiled and kissed his cheek, then said, "I'm fine, and so's Kitty. Damien used some device on Rogue and Kurt, and Kurt just woke up a few minutes ago."

"_Ja_, and my head feels like something exploded in there," Kurt muttered. Kitty kissed him and murmured, "poor Elf."

Storm grinned and said, "you can fawn over each other back at the mansion. Right now we have to find the others and get out of here."

Kurt and Kitty stood up. "Well, if Logan can track Rogue, Remy, Raptor and Bobby, we can take you to the others," Kitty said. Storm nodded. "All right. Logan, you, Jean and Scott go find Rogue, Raptor, Bobby and Remy. Kurt, Kitty and I will go for Sabrina, Aura, Dreamer and Jubilee. Logan, you mind doing something about those cuffs?"

Logan let his claws slide out with a metallic-sounding _snick_ and carefully sliced the cuffs away. He, Scott and Jean headed off in one direction while Kurt and Kitty led Storm down a few corridors until they reached another electronically locked door.

Kitty ran her hands over the keypad. It sparked a few times and then the door swished open. The three inhabitants of the room looked up.

Jubilee jumped up and said, "I knew you'd find us!"

Storm looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Sabrina?" she asked. Aura shrugged. "Dusk came about half an hour ago and took her away. We haven't seen her since then."

"We'll have to look for her once we've regrouped," Storm said.

@@@

Bobby looked down at Rogue, still lying motionless and pale on the bed, barely breathing. He said softly, "I don't think she's going to make it. Even if the others do rescue us, she's too weak. There's nothing we can do."

Raptor was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed. She looked up and said softly, "yes there is."

Remy looked up at her, his eyes full of barely-restrained hope. "How?"

Raptor sighed. "Rogue's power still works, even when she's unconscious, right?"

Remy nodded. "_Oui_, but what does good does dat do? She'd rather die than absorb more memories."

"My power includes being able to absorb some information about people I touch," Raptor said. "If I touched her, she could get the energy she needs to live without getting my memories. It's the only way. I'm the only one who won't give her anything else in her mind."

"You can't," Bobby protested. "It could kill you."

"I don't have a choice," Raptor told him. "Rogue was my friend, Bobby. I can't just let her die when I know there's a chance I could help her. If it kills me, then it kills me. I honestly don't think it'll go that far, though."

Before he could stop her, she pushed past him and knelt beside Rogue. Then several things happened at once.

The locked door glowed red and blew apart. Logan, Jean and Scott entered the room. They saw Raptor about to touch Rogue and Scott yelled, "Raptor, no!"

It was too late. She placed her hand on Rogue's face. Almost at once, she gasped, weakened already. Bobby tried to pull her away, but she just grabbed Rogue's arm above the glove with her other hand. "Let… let me do this, Bobby," she panted.

Time seemed to stand still. Raptor's grip weakened. Scott and Logan ran forward, Jean frozen in place, staring at the tableau. Remy was kneeling on Rogue's other side, one gloved hand in his.

Raptor's eyelids fluttered. Logan cried, "that's enough Raptor, if you give her any more energy you'll die!"

Raptor blinked rapidly and braced herself against the bed with one hand, the other still in contact with Rogue's skin. Then she collapsed backward. Bobby caught her just before she hit the floor and cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair away from her suddenly pale face.

She looked up at him. "I'm — sorry, Bobby," she said haltingly. "I had — to hold on for — as long as I did. She — wouldn't have — made it."

Bobby pulled her closer. "Don't you dare leave me," he said in a choked whisper. She reached up with one shaking hand and touched his face. "My parents — are still out there — somewhere. If I die — I want them to have — known I was alive. Find — them for me, Bobby. Please."

"I will," Bobby promised. "I swear it."

"I — I love you."

Her eyes closed. Bobby fumbled at her neck to find a pulse. It was there, slow and weak. Tears blurred his vision as he hugged her to him.

A hand touched his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Logan looking down at him. "C'mon kid. Let's get back to the mansion. Jean can help her there."

Bobby stood up slowly, cradling Raptor's unconscious form in his arms. Remy had Rogue, who was stirring slightly. She opened her eyes and murmured, "Remy? Wha' happened?"

"Hush, _chere_. Y' gonna be okay."

Storm, Kurt, Kitty, Dreamer, Aura and Jubilee showed up a few minutes later. When Jubilee saw Raptor she cried, "what happened?"

"We'll explain in the jet," Scott said. "We have to go, **_now_**."

He frowned. "Where's Sabrina?"

"Dusk took her to Damien," Aura said. Scott nodded. "All right. We'll find her on our way. Logan, can you track her?"

"Of course. If she's touched the ground anytime today I can tell."

They headed down the corridors, Bobby carrying Raptor. They were almost at the exit when they rounded a corner and found Damien and his minions standing in front of them. Next to Damien was Sabrina, but changed.

Her long blonde hair was out of its braids, tumbling across her bare shoulders. She was wearing black jeans and a dark blue halter-top instead of the pink skirt and white Peter Pan blouse she'd been wearing when they were captured. A blonde woman stood beside her, and it was obvious that they were somehow related.

Sabrina smirked. "Were you guys looking for me? That's so… sweet. Why don't I introduce you to my new friends?"

She gestured to some of the mutants standing on her left. "Discordia, Prowler, Dusk, Draconia, Delta, show them what you can do."

Damien smiled. "Mystique, Toad, Sabretooth, you want some of the action?"

The seven mutants moved forward. Sabrina sighed. "Damien, sending eight against thirteen? Are you insane?"

"They'll manage, Miss Hunter. You haven't seen their full capabilities yet."

Logan found himself facing Sabretooth. He slid his claws out and slashed at the huge mutant, but Sabretooth shrugged off the few cuts Logan was able to make.

Out of the corner of his eye Logan saw Jubilee and Dreamer fighting Toad together. Toad spat at Jubilee, trying the same trick he'd used on Jean. Jubilee dodged out of the way, having heard about that battle.

Rogue and Remy were fighting Prowler, the cat-guy. He didn't have any major weapons, but his agility and speed worked against the two fighting him. Blood trickled from countless small wounds gouged by his cat's claws.

The others were all fighting for their lives. Most of them were two against one, but the mutants on Damien's side had more training and more experience in combat. Slowly but surely, they began to gain the upper hand.

Until Dreamer locked eyes with Damien and hissed, "it ain't happenin', not t'day."

He closed his eyes. Damien suddenly cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his head. Dreamer's breathing grew ragged as he continued some sort of mental warfare against the older man.

The other mutants all abandoned their fights and ran to their master. Dreamer collapsed suddenly, and Damien fell back, as if he was a puppet whose strings had been cut.

** We have to go now, while they're distracted, ** Jean said in everyone's head. Scott hoisted Dreamer's unconscious body over his shoulder and they ran.

They barely made it to the jet before Damien's minions came swarming from the lower corridors, bent on getting revenge. Scott took off as soon as everyone was inside the jet.

Dreamer was still unconscious, but Aura assured them that it wouldn't last long. "He's done this once or twice before," she said, "when we were in danger. I think he scrambled Damien's brainwaves or something. It takes a lot of effort."

Bobby and Remy explained what had happened in their cell. Rogue was horrified. "Ya mean she gave herself up f' me? How could ya let her do that?" she asked. Bobby replied, "she wanted to, Rogue. We couldn't stop her."

"Sounds like Raptor," Jubilee said, sniffling. Bobby was still holding Raptor in his lap, stroking her hair away from her pale face. "She's going to make it," he said fiercely. "She's too strong to just give up."

__

TBC. In the next chapter… Chapter Ten is the last chapter for Dark Rising 1! After that I'm starting Dark Rising 2: The Devil You Know. Review me please!


	10. Chapter Ten

Well, here's the (not so) long-awaited final chapter of Dark Rising: Call Of The Night __

Well, here's the (not so) long-awaited final chapter of Dark Rising: Call Of The Night! R+R please folks!

****

Chapter Ten

Scott stopped in the infirmary late the next night. He kissed Jean and glanced at Bobby, who was still sitting by Raptor's bed, holding her left hand in both of his. The dark-haired girl was connected to machines monitoring her heart, pulse, breathing and brainwaves. She had IVs in both arms. She was breathing on her own, but she hadn't moved a muscle since they'd brought the mutants back from Damien's facility.

Jean followed Scott's gaze and sighed. "He hasn't left here at all. I can understand that he's worried; we all are. Logan comes and goes, and Jubilee was in here until an hour ago, watching over Raptor **_and_** Dreamer, until I sent her to bed. But Bobby refuses to leave."

"Do you know when she's going to wake up?" Scott asked. Jean shook her head. "Scott, I don't even know if she **_will_** wake up. Her heartrate and pulse are slower than normal and her brainwaves indicate that she's not braindead but I haven't seen a change. It's like her body's empty."

"How's he holding out?" Scott asked softly, indicating Bobby. Jean sighed. "He hasn't spoken to anyone since we got back, not even Rogue or Jubilee. He just sits there and refuses to leave."

"Let him stay. They were close. He'll need time to come to terms with this," Scott said. Jean nodded and said, "Bobby? Scott and I are going to bed. Are you going to be okay?"

Bobby didn't answer. Jean sighed and left with Scott.

Bobby listened to them go and allowed the tears that had been building up spill over. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

__

((How could this happen? Why? She doesn't deserve something like this!))

He smoothed the blanket over her chest, rising and falling with each breath she took. She looked so fragile and ethereal, lying there connected to so many machines. It was as if everything that made her Raptor had somehow been sucked out of her body, leaving it an empty shell.

Bobby heard footsteps and struggled to contain his tears. Logan came in and sat down beside the bed. He didn't speak for a while, and Bobby thought that the older man might have forgotten he was there. Then Logan said, "it's hard, I know. Seeing her there makes you want to rail at anything that comes by and hurt everything until it brings her back. That's how I felt when she was injured by that metal bitch. Like I wanted to kill everything in sight if it meant there was the slightest chance she might wake up.

"It doesn't work, lashing out. Just hurts more people. But she came back once before and she can do it again."

"Why did this happen to her?" Bobby asked, not really caring that Logan had scared the hell out of him when he'd been at the mansion before. "Why to Raptor? What did she do to deserve this?"

"It doesn't work that way. Bad things happen to good people, and good things happen to bad people. Not everything is fair. But she knew what she was doing, Bobby. She knew that touching Rogue was dangerous. She wanted to help another person, give them another shot at life. Don't blame Rogue for this."

Bobby was shocked by that suggestion. "I don't! This isn't her fault. Remy and I, we warned Raptor that something like this might happen. She still wanted to do it."

He smiled wearily. "She's so stubborn. I think that's one of the things I love about her."

"What are you telling me for?" Logan asked. "Tell her."

"She can hear me?"

"I don't know. Maybe. There's no harm in trying, is there? Talk to her. Maybe it'll bring her back."

Bobby turned and noticed Logan's stuffed duffel bag for the first time. Logan followed his gaze and nodded. "I'm going. Got a lot of stuff to work out."

"You'll be back for the wedding won't you?" Bobby asked. Logan grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, kid. I'll see you both then."

"Good luck, Logan."

"You too, kid."

@@@

Sabrina Hunter stalked through the corridors of Damien's facility like a princess in her domain. She entered Damien's quarters and sat down on the chair by the bed, facing the older mutant.

"What can I do for you, Miss Hunter?"

"For one, you can call me Sabrina. For another, you can tell me why you aren't furious that those mutants escaped. If it were me I'd be destroying whoever had failed me," Sabrina said, her voice full of venom. Damien laughed. "Patience, my friend. I have plenty of time to carry out my plans. It was a shame I couldn't use my Augmentator on them, but I have other plans for them. Now, do you have the files on the X-Men?"

Sabrina handed him a stack of manila folders. "This is all I could think of on such short notice. Most of it is from memory. There should be enough there to help Discordia."

Damien took the stack of folders. "Good girl. I knew I wouldn't regret having you here."

"What about the surveillance? Was it any help?" Sabrina asked. Damien picked up what looked like a remote control and clicked a button. The heavy velvet curtain on one wall slid away, revealing a wall of television screens, all showing different views of the facility. He pressed another button and the words "Surveillance Tapes For Study" appeared on the screens.

An image of Storm, Logan and Scott appeared on-screen. They were standing outside the padlocked door, discussing how to enter. Logan suddenly said, "fuck this. I got an easier way," and proceeded to slice through with his claws. Several other scenes appeared: Dreamer and Jubilee making out at the swimming pool; Kurt and Kitty eating breakfast in the city; Storm, Scott, Jean, Logan, Rogue and Bobby celebrating the fact that Jean was pregnant; several shots from the celebration the X-Men had on the night the others were captured. Kitty and Kurt making out on a park bench, Bobby and Raptor sitting together in the school grounds; Aura and some other girls playing basketball.

Sabrina grinned. "They don't even suspect that they were being monitored, do they?"

"As far as we can tell they don't. But the surveillance Discordia and Prowler did for me can only tell me so much. I'm relying on you to tell me anything else I need to know."

"Of course."

@@@

Bobby Drake sat by Anastasia "Raptor" Hawke's bed for close to seven days, leaving only when Jean or Jubilee persuaded him to get some sleep or something to eat. On the seventh day, he kissed Raptor's forehead and said softly, "I promised I'd find your parents, and I will. Whatever it takes, I'll keep that promise."

__

To Be Continued in Dark Rising 2: The Devil You Know.

Well, what did you think? Should I continue or should I leave you all hanging? Review me please and tell me what you think. Does everyone hate Sabrina yet? (I do. I hate my own character… how messed up is that…)

Two things. First, no flames for making Logan leave, please. I love Logan, and he'll be back in DR2: TDYK. I promise! 

Second, it occurred to me that Sabrina and Kylie were my only Australian characters and that they both turned evil. That's not me trying to say all Aussies are evil. I'm Australian so I'm allowed to have my Aussie characters turn evil. Plus there'll be more Australian characters in DR2: TDYK.

So tell me if I should even **write** the sequel. Not that you'll be able to stop me. It's already in my head, begging to get out. If I don't let it, soon it's gonna explode ;p

Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed. Not gonna write a list, they know who they are. But special thanks to The Cat, who reviewed almost all of my chapters. =)

So, tell me where you think I should go with the sequel. I'll take all suggestions into consideration.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like the sequel as much as you seemed to like this story.

-Ares


End file.
